Notre Epoque
by windstrail
Summary: Their time was short and precious. Will they find the truth about each other and themselves? Starcrossed lovers bound to the course of their destiny. This is their story and time.
1. Chapter 1: Rising

Disclaimer: This is my first story. So I'm kinda nervous. I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me. The title needs work but there it is.

I like all the senshi/shitennou pairings especially Rei and Jadiete. Therefore, this story will try to bring in all of them with a focus on my favorite couple.

Notre Epoque: Our Time

Rising

The day was warm and bright as the touch of gentle sunlight upon the elegance of the fair kingdom. Two attendants, dressed in slender garments of red and purple, began to swiftly walk through the corridors of the great palace as the household began to scuttle about the hallways in attendance of the new fine day. Both had stopped before a cherry wood door. One of the attendants gently tapped upon the great wooden door. "Princess, are you awake?" They, however, received no reply. "She's probably still asleep," replied one. "She must have stayed all night with the great fire again, "said the other, anxiously. Both entered into the large room.

The room was elegantly furnished with beautiful cherry wood chairs surrounding a small table placed in one section of the room for intimate visitors. Across the room stood a smooth elegant piano with polished ivory keys and sheets of music were neatly stood on the stand. High windows draped with long burgundy curtains led the way to the outside. On the other side of the room, an ivory door stood which led to the bedroom.

The princess was standing on the balcony outside her bedroom. Leaning over the railing, she looked across the magnificent kingdom. The sunlight illuminated upon the splendid scene. She could hear the gentle whispering of the wind and fiery phoenixes call in the distant. Her raven hair swayed gently with the breeze, grazing her silky skin. Her dark amethyst eyes, full of meaning and tenderness, surveyed the impressive sight. A gentle smile brushed her red lips as she thought that it was going to be a wonderful day.

--------------------------------

The day was grand and the kingdom seemed glorious in the streams of outspread light. Princess Reina smiled to herself. She had visited the kingdoms of the other planets on numerous occasions especially the Moon Kingdom. Yet, she still preferred the sights of the red planet, Mars, than any other. She had no doubt that the others had felt the same about their own homes. There was only one kingdom in which had never been ventured and that was the blue planet, Terra. She had seen it on numerous occasions from the Moon. The glowing sphere hung in the sky above the Moon Kingdom. Reina believed it to be a beautiful sight and was slightly curious about the inhabitants. Princess Serena had recently talked about a young prince who was to rule the small planet one day and under his command were four generals. Queen Serenity had spoken of possible diplomatic treaties between the earth and moon but that issue was to be settled later. Perhaps it would not be long before she would see the small planet.

Princess Reina heard a rustling noise behind her and saw Phobos and Demos enter the room. She smiled at their concerned faces. "No, I didn't tend the fire late last night," she quickly answered their expressions.

"Should we go over your schedule for today, Your Highness?" Phobos announced casually unfazed by her mistress's abrupt response.

"Very well." Flicking the folds of her ebony hair, she proceeded into the dressing room to change.

Demos began while looking at the papers in her hand, "Today, you will begin with breakfast in your room. Then you are going out to greet the subjects of the Mars Kingdom. Afterwards, your father wishes for you to come greet the newly initiated knights of Mars." A slight groan emerged from the dressing room. Phobos and Demos exchanged looks and shook their heads.

Phobos continued, "Then you will be taking lunch with your father in the dining room. Your journey to the Moon Kingdom will commence afterwards. Queen Serenity wishes to remind all the princesses that there will be a discussion about the treaties with Terra."

"Yes, I almost forgot about that," sighed the princess coming out of the dressing room in a slender lavender dress. "Politics are always such a bore," she exclaimed.

"ALMOST FORGOT!?!?!" screeched Phobos and Demos.

"Reina-hime, as the royal representative of Mars and sworn protector of Serena-hime, how could you possible forget your responsibilities? It is your duty, Your Highness," replied Phobos earnestly.

Princess Reina gave an annoyed sigh. _Yes, my duty_. She understood the full meaning of duty. It was not that she did not understand her role. She was a princess and had to uphold the pride of Mars. She had accepted this. She was also one of the chosen protectors of the young moon princess, Princess Serena. _Groan._ Princess Reina was often annoyed by the young princess's mannerisms. Serena-hime was clumsy at times and sometimes very silly. Yet, Princess Reina looked at young Serena as a little sister who had a kind heart. The fiery-eyed princess would give her life to protect the moon princess. She, however, did not like the political proceedings in which she had to undergo. They were tedious and time consuming but she knew that her insight was as important as all the other princesses. She could not refuse. Then Princess Reina left the room followed by Phobos and Demos.

She had gone through the proceedings of the day with the etiquette in which was expected of the Princess of Mars. She had gone out and greeted many of the people of Mars. Afterwards, she had returned to the palace to greet the new knights. Her cold and extremely formal manner of greeting the knights, however, set many of the knights in an uncomfortable state. The king of Mars gave an exasperated sigh and dismissed the company of dispirited knights. He would not continually tolerate his daughter's misdirected behavior. _She should know better._

How could she, the Princess of Mars, act in such an unacceptable manner? All the princesses of the other kingdoms had gentle daughters. Well, excluding some of the princesses of the outer solar system. Princess Amelia of Mercury was a wondrous beauty. Although often shy and quiet, she was gentle and intellectually charming. Princess Minako of Venus was also a dazzling girl whose cheerful smile and joyous laughter touched the hearts of everyone. Princess Makoto of Jupiter, although extremely tall and strong for a girl, was a radiant girl whose sweet manners always put everyone around her at ease. Finally, there was the Princess Serena, the daughter of Queen Serenity, a kind and sweet girl. Although silly at times, she was marvelous. She could put a smile on anyone's face. Perhaps her manners were due to lacking the presence of her mother. _Reiya_. "Rei, you're behavior was unacceptable," stated the king after all the knights had gone.

She turned to her father with no remorse, "I apologize, my liege."

Her curt answer infuriated the king further. "Why are you like this?"

Without hesitation she replied, "I don't trust them."

"Who?"

"Men."

"Why, in the name of Mars, would you…"

"I just don't." She folded her arms across her chest. The king's blood was boiling and raised a hand to smooth over the vein pulsating in his left temple. She was most certainly her father's daughter. Her arrogance and stubbornness contrasted greatly to the gentleness of her mother. She was a bold phoenix that would burn anyone who would dare approach. Many suitors were driven away by her loftiness.

She looked at her father then and saw the fiery in his maroon eyes. She, however, was beyond caring now. Too many years have passed since that fateful day. The rift had between them had grown ever since…

"Rei! I expect our next meeting that you will conduct yourself in the manner that befits a princess and a sense of propriety!" the king barked with a cold glare.

She returned the glare but tighten the lips that wanted to return words with a vengeance. She merely curtsied and asked him if he wished anything further. She heard a sigh from him and as she looked up the king had come down from the throne and walked towards her. The fiery in his eyes had dissipated and a strange calm had surrounded him as he looked into her eyes. "Reina…" he whispered and raised his hand as if to touch her face. She could do nothing but stare. This was unlike for her father who was so usual cold and hard.

"Oto-san…" she whispered.

His hand was no more than an inch away from her cheek when the sound of her voice had seemingly broken the spell cast upon him. He pulled his hand away and brought it to his mouth. Clearing his voice, "Come, we must eat so you can ready for your journey." With those words, he left the room.

She stood watching his retreating form. Her heart was calling out for him to face and talk to her but her mind was resolute of showing no sign of weakness or need. _Father…why? _Her hands were clenched to her sides and the tears that threatened to pour were no longer there. Too many years had been given to tears when she was younger. If she learned anything from her father in all her nineteen years, it was that tears would never change anything and that there was no point in wishing for something we cannot have.

--------------------------------

She turned to a window and looked at towards the sun. Her departure was fast approaching and she was being hurried by Phobos and Demos to the ship. Before entering the carriage, Rei happened to look up and see her father looking down on her from the balcony. There was no trace of sadness or relief. He remained expressionless. She use to wave but not anymore and she gathered her skirts to enter the carriage.

The carriage rode peacefully as Rei looked at the passing scene. The redness of the Martian desert was apparent in the blazing sun. On the ship, Phobos and Demos were waiting. "All preparations have been made as you requested. Please return safely, your Highness." She was touched by their loyalty and concern towards her welfare. Both Phobos and Demos have been with her as long as she could remember. They were her most loyal friends and she knew that they would give their lives for her sake.

"Demos…Phobos…Thank you. They both smiled at her. She turned and began to climb the ramp up the ship. However, she suddenly halted, "…T…T…Take care of my father while I'm away," and without hesitation entered the ship.

------------------------------

Hopefully not a bad start…but flames are welcome. It's the beginning…hopefully not the end. I didn't want Rei to entirely despise her father for my own reasons. I have an idea of how the story will go but I'm always open to comments.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

Thank you for the reviewing. I know that the story develops slowly but keep reviewing and the chapters will keep coming!!

Notre Epoque:

Meetings

The Phoenix was the royal ship of Mars. Its deep red color and delicate cravings were samples of the artistic abilities of the Martian people. Her first ride in the Phoenix was for the same destination but for a different purpose. That time was her first meeting with the princesses of the other planets. She remembered traveling with her father and feeling slightly apprehensive then. Now the feeling was one of anticipation of seeing her friends again. The difference made her smile slightly.

"Your Highness, we are nearing our destination, the Moon," announced the captain.

"Thank you, Captain. Please proceed," she answered. She had arrived.

It was nearing night when her carriage had arrived at the Moon Kingdom. _It is magnificent._ She peered at the majestic palace with its marvelous craved columns and beautiful gardens. Even in the deep dark twilight, she could still see the palace glimmering brilliantly white against the black night sky. As she near the entrance of the palace, Princess Reina could see the other princesses stepping out of their carriages and ascending the ivory stairway. Each princess greeted the other with an embrace.

"There you are Rei…miss me?" winked Princess Melina as she kissed Rei's cheek. Rei blushed slightly at the sign of affection. Although the princesses had a close bond to each other, strangely enough, Rei felt closest to Princess Melina whose personality was quite opposite to her own. While Rei was often distant and cold, Melina was charming and congenial. They must have made quite a pair. "Course you do…you cannot be without your love…your light…your Mina." She gestured dramatically for effect.

Rei raised an eyebrow at her. _She's either in love again or got into the sweets._

"Actually, I haven't seen I guy of interest since I got here…and Serena ate everything before I made it to the kitchen." Melina waved her finger in the air and flashed an all-knowing smile at Rei. Rei gave a slight smile. _Oh, Mina._ Rei was amazed at Mina's ability to sense her thoughts. She did not possess the psychic abilities like the raven-hair princess but she had a strange foresight that keep one wondering if she really could read minds.

From the corner of her eye, Rei spotted Princess Amelia who was exchanging Jovian recipes with Princess Lilith. She inwardly smiled at her petite friend since she caught sight of a history book hidden in the water princess's hand. _Ami-chan, you're such a bookworm. _

Rei then looked to see Princess Lilith and Princess Amelia approaching her. "Rei-chan, how are you?" The Jovian princess locked Rei into a warm bear embrace. _My…sweatdrop… that girl's strong._

"You haven't changed a bit, Lita..." she breathed out. Rei was interrupted by the bursting doors as Princess Serena ran towards her friends with outstretched arms and a squeal of laughter. Princess Rei found this somewhat irritating but was happy to see her as well. _Will that girl ever learn? Sigh._ Queen Serenity had followed gracefully behind her daughter with a smile upon her lips. Serena had inherited her mother's beauty, her gentleness, and her kind heart, but had none of the queen's graces.

"Thank you for coming," greeted Queen Serenity. "Let's all withdraw to the diplomatic room and we will discuss the state of affairs."

"Your Highness, where are the princesses of the outer system?" Ami held a tone of concern.

Queen Serenity gave the Mercurian princess an assuring smile, "Due to issues of state, the princesses of the outer system will not be attending this conference but will be joining shortly within the week. Now let us begin."

All the princesses followed behind the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Rei's arm was suddenly grabbed by a young blond princess who quietly smiled up at her and faced ahead. _Serena is a lot calmer today perhaps even slightly serious_. This thought puzzled her as they all entered a hall with a round table placed in the center. Each princess took their seats where the symbol of their planet was embedded.

"Our first matter at hand is the alliance with the planet, Terra."

---------------------------

The meeting with the diplomatic circle had not brought any conclusions. Princess Rei felt frustrated as she left since nothing had been settled. _Can the inhabitants of Terra really be trusted? What do we really know about them? Should there be an investigation? Or would that jeopardize any peace if the inhabitants are insulted by ill faith?_ She did not like to bother with the issues of politics but she had to agree that they were necessary.

"Rei." Rei turned to see the Venusian princess smiling at her. She gave Mina one of her rare smiles. She missed her bubbly friend. Being the leader of legendary Senshi, Mina was responsible for much of the security measures around the palace when she was present on the Moon and around the inner solar system for that matter. Yes, each princess was a senshi. The legendary Senshi were mysterious warriors who fought to protect the universe from the Darkness and whose identities were forever kept secret. The duty of every woman who was born of the planetary royal blood line. Each woman's fate tied to the protection of one. _I belong to that fate…this is my destiny._

"What'd you think?" Mina broke into her thoughts.

Rei groaned, "You know I hate this stuff."

"Tsk tsk. A princess should not be so blunt…but just smile nicely and nod," Minako teased.

"Hmph. What do we really know about them anyway?"

"What if she fell in love in him?"

"Yea right, she barely knows him."

_Flashback_

"_Union?" exclaimed Mina._

"_Yes, a union between the Moon and Terra."_

"_But your Highness, how can we know if Terra can be trusted? Terra has been plagued by many internal wars within the last century. It is highly unstable," Ami explained. _

"_The High Council has agreed that the alliance between the Moon and Terra can bring the peace that has been so long disputed. With such an alliance, we can pull our resources to bring about peace."_

"_But what of the Princess Serena? What of HER happiness?" interjected Lita._

_Queen Serenity turned her lavender eyes to peer directly at her daughter. Gentleness had washed over her at that moment. "Serena will do as her duty expects her to." The queen's voice was calm and soft._

_For a while all went quiet._

_End flashback_

_Queen Serenity…._

"But that's why he is coming here to court her…and you never know." A wide smile crept on her face and leaned over to whisper into Rei's ear. "Besides, I've heard that he is also bringing his four guardians who are rumored to be incredibly handsome."

"Mina! Are you listening to gossip again?"

"What? You know that I need gossip. It is the best source of information. Just need to know where to find it." Mina waved a hand in the air then turned to her with a smile, "It might be fun, Rei…you might even fall in love with one."

Rei flicked her ebony hair and haughtily retorted, "Right. And you'll stop listening to gossip. I don't need ANY man."

Minako smiled and shook her head. _"Rei, you'll never change."_


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

Thank you for the reviews thus far. The moment you all been waiting the prince and generals have arrived.

Notre Epoque: Our Time

Beginnings

"Prince Endymion, welcome to the Moon." The queen extended her hand. The Terran prince bowed and kissed it.

"Arigato, Queen Serenity. May I present the Royal Terran Guard: Lord Kunzite, Lord Jadeite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Zoisite." Each man came forward to bow and kissed the queen's hand.

"Welcome, my lords, to the Moon Kingdom. I hope you will feel welcome here. May I present to you my daughter, Princess Serena." Queen Serenity had stepped aside to reveal a petite young blond girl in a long white dress with the same unique hair arrangement as her mother's. Her bright blue eyes were gentle as she blushed slightly while curtseying to the Terran prince.

"Welcome Endymion-sama to the Moon."

"Arigato, Serena-sama. I am very happy to have come." At a loss for words, he took her hand and kissed it. He raised his blue grey eyes to a beautiful pink tinge on her face which brought a smile to his face. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Prince Endymion…"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize for my rudeness. It feels so long since I have seen Princess Serena that I hardly recognize her. You were saying?" Still not tearing his gaze away from the beautiful girl who stood before him.

The queen smiled slightly, "I was wondering if you and the generals would like a tour of the palace?"

Endymion tore his gaze away from the queen's daughter with a glitter in his eyes. "We would be honored."

"Then please follow me."

"Your Majesty." Queen Serenity turned around to reveal a young woman with dark purple hair and soft crimson eyes. She wore a yellow dress that reach only to her mid-thigh with long following purple skirts that flowed to her ankles.

The queen returned her gaze to the prince. "Prince Endymion, may I present the Royal Lunar advisor, Lady Luna Rosse."

At the introduction of her name, Luna curtseyed to the five gentlemen. "Your Highness. My Lords." She then turned to Queen Serenity. "Your Majesty, I apologize for interrupting you but there are still a few details in which I need to discuss with you in preparations for tomorrow night's ball."

"Very well, Luna. You must excuse me, gentlemen. Serena, please show our honored guests around the palace." Princess Serena bowed at her mother's request. "Please also remind the other princesses that there will be a meeting today to introduce our guests."

"Yes, mother." Queen Serenity smiled and gave a slight nod before leaving with Luna. Princess Serena's gaze followed her mother's retreating form. _Now what am I going to do?_

"Princess Serena…" Serena turned her gaze and met stormy blue eyes. "If you wish, we can postpone the tour for a later time." She smiled at the Terran Prince.

"Please, it would be a pleasure to show you around." He offered his arm and she gladly took it. _Well…so far so good…I haven't done anything to embarrass myself yet._ At that, she turned and slipped on the hem of her dress. Her fall, however, was broken by the grip of two strong arms.

"Princess, are you alright?" She lifted herself and gave him a reassuring smile.

_Correction…make that….almost_. "Hehe…clumsy me." The four witnesses to this small transaction only smiled at the young couple and said nothing while they followed the prince and princess. "Let me show you the Great Mercurian library."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Great Mercurian library was built a decade after the end of the Planetary Wars in honor of the alliance branched between the Moon and Mercury." Princess Serena was beaming with pride as she recited the information of the Mercurian library to her guests. _Thank Kami, Ami was resolute in making me memorize this bit of history._

"In which history will document afterwards as the beginnings of the Silver Alliance." Princess Serena turned to face the general who spoke. Dressed in the same grey Terran uniform as his fellow generals, General Zoisite was slightly shorter than the rest. He had a slim build and his sandy blond hair reached as far as his shoulders. His jade eyes could be described as intelligent.

She smiled at him, "Why yes, that is indeed correct, General."

"Was the architecture of the library built through the Mercurian design of Polothius as argued through the centuries or was it the Martian design of the great Arthis as recorded?"

_Sweatdrop._ Serena gave him a sincere smile while the others merely shook their heads at their nerdy comrade. "Unfortunately, Lord Zoisite, my knowledge of the Mercurian library is rather limited. However, if you have the chance, you should speak with the Princess Amelia of Mercury who is far more knowledgeable in the subject of the library's history." _And a whole lot of other things I might add._ Serena turned and smiled at the thought of the Princess Ami, the little bookworm of the group as all the princesses would tease. Her mind could be categorized as a library itself since she spends most of her time reading.

The small group finally reached two wooden doors. There was a small engraving on the door which Zoisite determined was Mercuian since the characters resembled that of the ancient language of Mercury. Before he could decipher its meaning, however, Serena had opened the door to reveal a plethora of books, scrolls, and stairs twining through the library. The five guests were overwhelmed by the massive size of the library itself. Zoisite was overawed. _Kami-sama, I've never seen so many books in one place._

Princess Serena stole a glance at the light that shone on the young general's face. "Gentlemen, you are welcome to use the library at any time you please," directing the comment more to the young general than to the others. General Zoisite nervously stepped inside and let out a breath he was holding. "Lord Zoisite, if you would be so kind. If you happen to see Princess Amelia while you explore our library, please inform her of the meeting before lunch in the Dining Hall."

General Zoisite turned around to face the petite princess with a joyous look and bowed. His gaze then turned to the prince who smiled and nodded his head in approval. Zoisite smiled, "If my Lord and Your Highness wish, I would be honored to inform the Princess Amelia." Serena nodded as the grateful general bowed once more. He waited until the party was out of sight before he turned once more to the library. His eyes were dazzling as he made his way in search of Princess Amelia.


	4. Chapter 4: A Clash of Mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

So far the reviews have been very encouraging so thanks to all my viewers and their comments. I have been anxiously holding onto this chapter because this is where the story beginnings for them.

Notre Epoque: Our Time

A Clash of Mercury

He walked through the great library marveling at the heights it reached. As he looked toward the ceiling, he saw a beautiful glass dome allowing light to span throughout the library. Books and scrolls hung on every shelf. Bookcases stood along the massive tile floor. Along the walls were levels of bookshelves that extended toward the tops of the incredible structure. Stairways spiraled upward allowing access to every level. _Magnificent._

As he passed further down the aisles of bookcases, he finally reached an open area revealing a hearth. On either side of him were two great oak tables with two sets of velvet chairs meant for studious scholars. In front of the hearth stood two velvet chairs. Between the chairs stood an elegant Venusian craved table and on it was a beautiful chess set of ivory and ebony. Zoisite smiled at the thought. Although all the generals were skilled in chess, most could not match the skill of the youngest. General Kunzite, however, was considered the only exception in which Zoisite would protest was due to him being distracted or Kunzite cheated.

Looking once more at the splendor of the library, Zoisite approached a spiral staircase. Following the stairway with his eyes, he detected a slight movement amongst the levels of books. _Princess Amelia?_ He was about to ascend when his ears caught a slight sharp sound. He turned his eyes to see a dark object quickly descending towards him. He recalled that the noise had sounded like an 'opps' then all went black.

He finally awoke to a mild cold sting pressing against his forehead. Slowly his green eyes opened to meet two fascinating blue eyes. _Like the ocean._ As his vision began to clear, he could see someone before him. _I must have died and gone to heaven. Are you an angel? _He must have spoken those last words aloud for the angel smiled at him and blushed slightly. _Kawaii-ne._ Her cool hand was resting on his head. He could now see her ocean blue hair. It was cropped to the nape of her neck. She wore a long blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. _I could look into those depths forever._ At that, the angel moved her small mouth to speak.

"Sir, are you alright?" The sudden sound of her harmonious voice brought heaven crashing down upon him as his head felt it would split in two. His attempt to sit up was put off by a small hand gently pushing against his hard chest. "No, you must stay still. You had a pretty bad accident." He lifted his glove-covered hand slightly to touch the soreness in his head. His glove made contact with her smooth one. _It feels so cold even through this fabric_. He wished he could cup that hand and warm it with his own. At the instance of his touch, the angel quickly withdrew her hand and he could feel the slight bump on his head.

"ETE! What hit me?" He sat up once more without interference. Taken back slightly by his outburst, the blue-haired woman pointed guiltily at the object beside him. He lifted the heavy book and turned to reveal the cover. _Terran History: The Clash with Mercury. Clash is right. Ow…my head._

"Gomenasi." He turned his jade eyes once again to fully look at the girl. She was indeed petite in stature and seemed delicate. The concern in her eyes left his mouth dry. She intently looked at him as if waiting for a reply. He looked away from her intense stare. _What's wrong with me?_ Zoicite had numerous encounters with members of the opposite sex. Why his mouth felt so dry was beyond him.

"Daijoubu?" She then lifted her hand once more to feel his forehead. The smooth cool caress of her hand made him finally speak since he didn't want her to believe he was dimwitted.

"Daijoubu yo." He smiled at her.

"Gomenasi. I was doing some light reading…and had carried too many books…" she blushed and tried not to look at him. "One slid off as I was climbing down…and I heard a loud thud and….found you here."

He touched his head once more trying hard not to touch the sensitive spot. "Light reading?"

"Hai." She smiled and pointed at the ten books stacked beside her.

_Sweatdrop. Light reading, huh? This girl can't be real._

"Anoooo…Gomenasi…" bowing her head slightly, she returned her gaze to him revealing her amazing blues eyes again. "Are you well?"

"Please don't worry yourself, I'll be fine." He mustered a smile despite the throbbing pain.

She smiled at him again. After a slight hesitation, she began reaching over to him.

_What is she doing?_ Just then he traced the trajectory of her hand and realized she wanted to reclaim the book situated right next to him. Hoping to assist her, he hastily tried to grab the item but it ended up in his face with a loud thud when she had pulled it up.

"Huh? O…Gomenasi. Are you alright?" Her porcelain face overcome with panic once again as the stranger ended on the floor covering his face.

He swiftly held up his hand to stop her from approaching him but when he saw the expression on her face, he felt reproachful for his thoughtlessness. He didn't mean to snap at her. _Good going Zoi...now look what you did. _The beautiful girl bowed her head once more and turned to gather the books up. Feeling that he had to make it up to her, he quickly tried to help her once more with her heavy load. "Princess Amelia, please let me assist you?"

"Nani?" She quickly turned around to face him only to realize that he was too close. With another loud thud, she knocked him to the floor. Realizing her mistake, she lost her grip on the stack of books and they landed smack on top of his feet. A loud howl echoed through the library. She quickly rushed to his side while simultaneously bowing her head. "Gomensai… Gomenasi…"

"Ohhhh….." he cried in pain. _What a clash with Mercury! If the men could see me now, Jadeite would never let me live this down._ A smirked appeared on his face at the thought of the second youngest general. Jadeite always seemed to have of a way of getting under one's skin especially when he was doing it quite purposely. He would never let Zoisite get away with what he would consider a grotesque display of charme sophistiqué.

_Flashback_

"_Well…well… Zoi and a woman… welcome to the ranks of men." A 19-year-old Jadiete roughly pats his young friend on the back nearly tipping the slightly smaller general to the ground._

_Shrugging off his comrade's arm, "Countess Vera is nothing like that."_

"_Yeah, sure. And her being one of the most beautiful in court has nothing to do with it." Jadiete smiled mischievously._

"_Lay off, Jadiete," interjected the tall general, Nephrite. "…it's healthy that Zoi is taking other interests than his tombs." The general gave a smile while ruffling Zoisite's long sandy hair. Draping an arm across the smaller general's shoulders, Nephrite gave him a smirk. "Besides…it's nice to know that he won't die a 60-year old virgin." _

"_Shut-up, Neph." He shook off his friend's arm. Zoicite ran his hand through his ruffled hair and gave the generals a smirk. "Green doesn't suit you, gentlemen. I'm sure there are plenty of women who would endure your mediocre charms." _

"_Why you..." Jadiete and Nephrite made a swift pass at the young general and tackled him._

_End Flashback_

_I must have hit him pretty hard._

He laughed, "I must admit…this is the first time I ever fell to my knees for a woman…or in this case my cheeks…" At the sound of his last words, he turned bright red for mentioning his rear to a lady. _Now I'm going to get it._ The eyes that met his, however, were smiling at him. Then a melodious sound filled the air as her laughter resonated through the library.

"Well…I must admit General Zoisite this is indeed a very peculiar meeting."

He smiled at that. "I see my lady knows who I am."

"Of course…" She turned slightly and shifted through the mess of scattered books and held up a small leather one. Reaching a page, she announced, "Lord Zoisite Esclair… 4th in command of the Terran Royal Guard and Lord of the Western Region." Closing the book, "Am I right?"

"Amazing what they put in books nowadays."

"…And what you hear in the local gossip," before she could stop herself. A small hand went up to her perfect little mouth and she blushed at him.

He merely grinned, "Then am I correct to assume that you are Princess Amelia de Marci of Mercury…daughter of King Hagan and Queen Atalan of Mercury and heiress of the Royal Mercuian Empire?"

She nodded her head as she stood up. He, in suit, did the same. "Welcome General Zoisite to the Moon Kingdom. I hope you are enjoying your stay?" She extended her hand towards him.

He cupped her slender hand between his while gazing at her intently. With a smile, he knelt and kissed her hand. "Thank you, Princess Amelia. It is indeed an honor."

She blushed. "Ami, please, General Zoisite." He gave her with a puzzled look. Embarrassed, she looked away from his gaze. "…Amelia always sounded so cold." She walked away from him, taking her hand away from his. _Oh dear Kami, what has come over me?_ She was actually flirting. _With a man I barely know. Did I just give him permission to use my nickname?_

She turned to find him standing right in front of her. _He's beautiful_. She looked at his intense emerald eyes and slender build. He stood nearly a head taller than her. His uniform was a stormy grey accented with linings of evergreen. Yes, she had to admit that in all her 17 years, this man was beautiful. "…Besides…Bumping into each other like this, we are far from any necessary properness…won't you agree?" she finally finished with a smile.

He nodded, "If it would please, Ami-hime, call me Zoisite." He took her hands in his once again.

She smiled at him once more. "Would you like to play a game of chess… Lo…Zoisite-san?" She slightly hesitated in pronouncing his name on her tongue. It felt foreign but flowed well from her lips.

A bit disappointed at the lingering formal use of his name, he still returned her smile. "Arigato, I would like that very much but I must confess I am a formidable opponent," extending his arm towards her.

Smiling slyly and taking his offered arm, she led him towards the two velvet chairs in front of the hearth. "We'll see about that."

"Oh…that reminds me. I have a message for you."

"You can tell me over our game in which I will be sure to find a way to beat you."

---------------------------------------

Any comments would be greatly appreciated.

Windstrail's cheap glossary for Japanese translation:

Daijoubu?- Are you alright?

Daijoubu-yo- I'm alright

Gomensai- Sorry

Kawaii-ne- cute, adorable..etc.

Nani?- What?

-san- formal title such as Mr., Mrs, Ms., etc.


	5. Chapter 5: Separating

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out. It lost my USB and with it, my stories…I'm really sad since it took me so long to write the other chapters. I'm trying to reconstruct the stories so please bear with me. I want to put out a special thanks to trp0522 for the comments and thanks to all my reviewers for their encouragement.

Notre Epoque: Our Time

Separating

Leaving their young comrade to his wits, the group continued their tour. Princess Serena was beaming as she continued to recite historical facts about the palace to her guests. She was becoming more and more grateful for Ami's agonizing historical lectures. However, one particular guest hardly took any notice since his eyes never left the princess.

"Here is the Hall of Tranquility. It was built in tribute to the end of the Planetary Wars. It became the setting for the establishment of the Silver Alliance and Queen Serenity's coronation."

Serena looked about the empty room and its magnificent white throne. She felt a sudden pain in her chest. Serena often wondered how her mother felt about being the sovereign of a vast universe. This would one day be her destiny. _My burden._

"Princess?"

The soft voice pulled her from her thoughts and brought her eyes to his. _Like the blue sky after a storm. _The pair gazed at each other as all else cease to exist and the world was made of only them.

"Hphm!"

The sound broke the trance and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I apologize Endymion-sama. I was lost in my thoughts." He only smiled. "Let's continue."

---------------------------------

_Well, that was rude._

_Spare me._

_You're just jealous that she's not paying any attention to you. _He raked a gloved hand through his blonde hair.

_What! Please. She can't be more than 14._ Nephrite gave a quick glance at his blonde comrade.

_Actually, she'll be 18 in a few more weeks._

_Ah! I told you…_

_Jadeite…Nephrite… Enough! This isn't the time for your liaisons._

Both men stared at the back of their platinum-haired leader walking silently behind their prince.

_Don't worry, oyaji. This is the moon…what could happen?_

Kunzite ignored the ranting of his second-in-command and kept his gaze on their liege.

Nephrite sighed. _What am I doing here?_

_Flashback_

"_The moon?" Jadeite gave an inquisitively look at the leader of the legendary Shitennou as he sat down in a velvet chair of the large study. Kunzite was seated behind a large wooden desk decorated by neatly organized documents, maps, and books. Zoisite did not move from his position of leaning against the table and merely continued to gaze into his book. Nephrite stood near the window but had turned at the question._

"_King Endymion and Queen Veronica want the matter with the Silver Alliance to be settled…" Kunzite began to organize the papers he held in his hands._

"_And?" _

"_And we are to establish alliances with the other planets."_

"_But why us? Why not the planetary ambassadors we sent months ago?" interjected Nephrite._

"…_Because we are the Royal Terran Guard. Their Majesties want to see results and the ambassadors have not gotten any where on the matter." Zoisite closed his book and removed his glasses. "Besides, who better to guard Endymion."_

_Kunzite stood from his desk carrying two tombs and documents with him. "Here are your assignments."_

"_Are we starting classes again, oyaji?" Jadeite grinned._

_Kunzite held back at smacking the younger general and growled at the infernal nickname as he handed the book and documents. "We have each been assigned diplomatic terrain. We are to each learn the information on the moon and our assigned planets."_

"_That's all well and good…but…" All attention turned to Jadeite. _

_Jadeite gave a pointed glance, "How come he doesn't get one?"_

_Zoisite gave a smirk and a wave of his hand. "I, my friend, am a genius beyond all measure and don't need to study unlike lower intelligent begins such as yourself." _

_Jadeite merely raised a brow at him. _

"_Besides…I wrote the book."_

_Jadeite blinked at him and grinned. "Did you insult my intelligence, sir?" He stood from his chair and unsheathed his sword. He stood in a mock stance and pointed the sword at Zoisite._

"_I did." Zoisite did the same and the two clashed swords._

_Nephrite turned his chocolate eyes from the childish scene and looked once again out the window. "…But there's still so much to do." _

_He looked at the book and removed it from the top of the documents. On the cover was the emblem of Jupiter._

_End flashback_

_Now…_ Nephrite gave out a sigh and looked up to see the prince and princess turned a corner when suddenly the young girl was violently shoved backwards. Luckily, she was saved from falling ungraciously to the floor by two strong arms. The young prince braced the small of her back.

"Are you alright, Serena-hime?"

She groaned. _Oh…what hit me? _She looked up to see a woman kneeling on the floor with her head down. She was surrounded by…_potatoes? _

"A thousand pardons, Your Highness, I was not watching where I was going." Without thinking, Serena rushed to her side and lifted her from the floor. The woman was tall but what surprised Serena was the woman's fiery red hair that flowed from her white cap to the middle of her back.

"It's alright." She glanced around to see the generals and prince picking up the potatoes and returning them to the basket. The prince turned to smile at the both of them. "It was only an accident." She turned to look at the basket that General Nephrite held in his hands. "But that basket…"

"Say no more, princess." Endymion smiled at the two ladies and turned to grin at Nephrite. "General Nephrite would be happy to help this lady."

Nephrite looked at his liege. _Damn he must have known it was me._ He inclined his head but stared daggers at Endymion who merely smiled in return.

The dark prince turned once again to find the maid staring intently at him. "Would there be anything else?"

The maid gave a sad smile and curtsied. "No, my liege." She returned again with a look of anticipation but it disappeared when the prince instructed her to lead the way for the general. "Well, if Your Highnesses would excuse me." She passed the young couple and walked toward the kitchen ignoring the general following behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn Endymion. _The general gave a growl. He was a general of the Royal Terran Guard, third-in-command of the Shitennou, and Lord of the Southern lands. How dare Endymion treat him like this? _Now I'm stuck with the maid. Kami, the stars do not look well upon me today._ The general stared at the back of the woman in front of him. She seemed familiar…_but where?_ He searched the corners of his mind to locate the acquaintance of this person. He went as far as his past lovers but quickly shook himself of the thought.

The maid had passed through a swinging and had discourteously forgotten to open it for him. Past the door, he could hear someone scolding.

"Where have you been? I asked for those potatoes over an hour ago."

"Shut up. You old hag."

"What! You ungrateful brat. I should have left you on that street where I found you."

Nephrite had pushed past the swinging door and came face to face with two piercing emerald eyes.

"And who the HELL are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I'm still very sad that I lost those chapters. I need to reconstruct them but I hope they will be better the second time around. ;)


	6. Chapter 6: A Touch of Jupiter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

Thanks for all your patience…I'm official done… so glad that school is over with. The story is developing slowly but I hope all will not be disappointed in the end.

Notre Epoque: Our Time

A Touch of Jupiter

Nephrite had pushed past the swinging door and came face to face with two piercing emerald eyes.

"And who the HELL are you?"

Nephrite blinked dumbfounded at the woman before him. Although a couple of inches shorter than himself, she had to be nearly six feet tall and her eyes peered accusingly into his.

"Well?"

He pulled back his shoulders and inclined his head. "Lord Nephrite of Terra at your service."

She scoffed at him, "I know what your kind of lord would want and you'll get none of that in this kitchen. Girls who work in the Moon kitchen do just that...WORK."

Nephrite gave a defeated sigh and made his way past the woman to place the basket down. Swearing under his breath for the pain he would inflict on Endymion when he had the chance. _I'll put a curse on him._ As he turned, he was surprised by a short pointed knife a mere inch from his face. He eyed the middle aged woman before him. She wore a simple brown dress with a white apron. Her curly auburn hair had streaks of white and was neatly tucked under her white cap. He raised a brown eyebrow at her.

"You said you were at my service as I recall." She wiggled the knife before him. "Well, potatoes don't peel themselves. "

He glanced around the massive kitchen to find no other help around the premises. _You got to be kidding. _"Well…I…I…"

"Unless, you don't know how to peel a potato…" She placed the knife in his hand and walked away.

He gave another sigh. _A general reduced to the chores of a commoner. Damn Endymion. May the stars look miserably on him as they do me._ Without verbal protest, he picked up the basket and moved to sit on a stool before he began peeling. He occasionally glanced up to see the woman with her back turn towards him. She was kneading a ball of dough. A comfortable silence settled between them.

"Where did you learn to peel potatoes?"

A bit surprised at the sudden question, he nearly dropped the potato he was peeling. He glanced at her but she never turned around. He contemplated the question for a time before he gave a shrug. "I was training with some monks when I was young in a land called Vallechene. One of the many things I needed to learn was to peel potatoes."

She paused from rolling the dough, "Vallechene? Valley of the Great Oaks?"

"Yes, have you been there?"

"I…I've heard of…it." He gave a clap of his hands and she jumped slightly before turning. He gave a small grin. However, before he could say anything, she turned away. "Thank you, Lord Nephrite. It should be time for you to leave now."

He gawked at her but it dawned on him that she had involuntarily surrendered something. He dismissed the lack of courtesy and gave a nod. He turned to leave but stopped at the door. "May I ask, what is your name?"

She turned and glanced at him. "Lilly." She turned once again to the dough and heard nothing but the swaying of the kitchen door.

------------------------------------

He stretched his arms and massaged his neck. The palace was becoming more and more interesting as his visit continued. He bit back that thought when hours later he found himself lost. _Damn these palaces…why do they have to be so big?_ Nephrite always felt annoyed with palaces that made it difficult to find one's way around. He could recall the hours he spent lost in the palace of the Golden Kingdom when he first arrived as the newly initiated guard to the crown prince. It was frustrating to no end and infuriating when there were no stars to guide his way.

He turned down a corridor and found a light emitting from a door left slightly ajar. He was about to knock when he heard a cry. He quickly opened it and gazed at a room aligned with an assortment of weapons. At the center was a young woman fighting with a mok yan jong.

He called out to her but her concentration remained solely on attacking her solid opponent and her back was turned to him. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, his arm was gripped by strong hands and his body was sent soaring in the air. Luckily, his warrior instincts enabled him to land gracefully to the hard wooden floor.

"Who are you?" demanded the woman.

He lifted his head to peer at the woman…_girl_… before him. She wore an old karate gi and her short chestnut hair was tied high on her head. Her piercing emerald eyes stared suspiciously. Sweat trickling down her forehead and long slender neck. Her chest heaved heavily due to the extent of her exercise. She remained in battle stance ready to strike him at any moment.

He dusted his grey pants and stood to look at her. _Sigh. Why are girls so violent?_ He didn't particularly like violent girls. They had the nastiness of being anger at all times and as lovers, they are given way to quick jealously and suspicion. He rolled back his shoulders and his neck.

Feeling totally ignored, the girl demanded an answer once more. He stared at her. "Shouldn't that be my question? What's the idea attacking me like that?"

"If you won't answer, then…" she charged at him them. Her fists ready to punch his chest.

He quickly sidestepped her attacked. "Oi, is that how you treat a palace guest?"

She stopped and relaxed slightly all the while eyeing him suspiciously. She gave his appearance her full attention. He wore a grey uniform with a jacket aligned with red at the edges. He was nearly half head taller than her. His dark auburn hair flowed in waves beyond his wide shoulders. He had a medium build. "I see." She then turned away to grab a towel that was folded neatly on the floor. Without looking at him, "you must be from Terra." She then turned to face him. "…And no doubt lost."

He could feel his blood boiling but refrained from retorting in case he caused a universal incident. He merely did his best to clarify the situation by introducing himself. "General Nephrite Dyeus. Lord of the Eastern lands of Terra…"

"…and Third commander of the Royal Terran Guard," she finished.

He scoffed. _Geez…someone woke on the wrong side of the bed. _"And you would be?"

She eyed him and placed her hands on her hips, "if you want I can show you the way back."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That is…if you would spar with me." She began to fold her towel once again and turned to place it carefully on the floor.

_You got be kidding me._ He folded his arms across his broad chest. "To hell I will. I'm not going to attack a girl especially one who can't sense an opponent directly behind her."

As she stood her fist began to tighten until the knuckles turned white. _What does he know? _She closed her emerald eyes as the pain in her chest grew. She could feel her control slipping as the sensation threatened to explode and scatter her entire being. _I need to let this out._ She gritted her teeth and tried to reason with herself that the man was an innocent and just happened to come at the wrong time. The feeling inside, however, refused to be kept at bay. She quickly turned to face the man with anger shown clearly in her eyes. "What does my being a girl have to do with it?"

Before he could stop himself, "I could hurt you."

Without further hesitation, she charged at him again. He quickly sidestepped her attack and shoved her ungraciously to the floor. "Oi, I'm not playing. Geez… with your attitude no doubt you don't have a man."

Suddenly, she was charging at him again. There was an aggression behind her punches and fire in her eyes that had not appeared in her first attack. He blocked her punches with his arms and was forced into defense. He had to admit, she hit much harder than a girl. She tried to sweep kick him but he leapt backwards. She charged him again. At the last moment, he leapt over her. She tried to quickly turn but he held her arms firmly to the side.

"Let me go."

"I will, if you would calm down."

He could feel her desperate struggle to loosen his hold on her.

"I'll kick you."

"Are you always this violent?"

Suddenly, something wet touched his glove. He pulled back in surprise and released her. _Is she?_ She fell to her knees and covered her face. _Did I hurt her?_ He knelt behind her and slowly touched her shoulder. "Oi…"

She suddenly took off and ran, leaving him dumbfounded. He watched her retreating form quickly disappear from sight. _What the hell? I'll never understand women._ He paused slightly. _She was crying even then. _He scratched his head and gave a sigh. He slowly proceeded out of the room to find his comrades. However, his mind was plagued with the images of sad emerald eyes. _Damn._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found so many hits but very little reviews sad. I wonder if that means people are just bored with the story. Well, I suppose if this chapter does not go well then…well…I'll have to see.

Mok Yan Jong – A wooden dummy used by practitioners of the Chinese Martial Arts for different training techniques.


	7. Chapter 7: A Sprinkle of Venus I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

Sorry it took so long. The next chapter should come up faster.

Seems the first two couples have come together swimmingly. Poor Nephrite…a poor victim of circumstance. At least he easily evaded her… ummm…right? Will Lilith get her revenge?

By the way, I made a mistake in "Clash with Mercury", Amelia is actually 19 NOT 17. Sorry for the mistake.

Two meetings to go…who will meet who… Hmmm… I wonder. Hope you are enjoying.

Thanks for all the encouragement!

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**A Sprinkle of Venus Part 1**

Unreadable cerulean eyes scanned the premises of the Moon Palace.

_A genuine garden of Eden._

Jadeite surveyed the sight as the company proceeded out towards the gardens. A magnificent white marble fountain stood before him. Water flowed from the top of four elegantly carved basins each one larger than the one above it. At the base of the fountain were engraved the crests of the kingdoms of the Silver Millennium Alliance. It had all but one.

Flowers and lush trees grew neatly around the pathways with assortment of colors. They arrived at an open area with a gravel trail leading to a labyrinth. Jadeite was intrigued to find marble statues aligned along the trail.

_The Senshi._

He gazed at the individual statues of the legendary protectors of the possessor of the sacred ginzuishou. He scoffed, _Enough power to rule the universe in one person's possession. _The current possessor was, of course, the current ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity. He stared ahead to the young girl before him. Her unique hair style very much like her mother's except golden blonde. _And this girl is next to inherit this power._ He grinned at the coincidence that the heiress to the Silver Crystal was a girl and the heir to the Golden Crystal was a boy. He turned his sky-blue eyes to peer at his prince. Endymion was smiling at the young princess who was happily chatting about the protectors of the Silver Millennium. _Endymion._

_Flashback_

"_Are they CRAZY?" Nephrite burst aloud. His angry clearly showing through his deep brown eyes._

_The five men stood silent on the floating ship already heading towards their predetermined destination. Not one wanted to continue to voice his opinions. Their close bond to one another made it difficult for such a situation._

_Endymion is engaged?_

_Jadeite stood near a window looking at Terra becoming more and more distant. He eyed his comrades from his peripheral vision. Kunzite was leaning against a wall. His arm crossed over his broad chest and eyes were closed. Nephrite stood at the center of the room with arms crossed. His head bowing in deep thought. Zoisite sat on the arm of Endymion's chair. His attention focused on a book in his hand but he was clearly not reading. Endymion was bent forward with his elbows resting on his thighs. His eyes were hidden by his ebony hair._

_He was engaged to the heiress of the Moon Kingdom no less. He had barely reached the prime of life being only 22 summers. This couldn't be happening. Between the chaos, training, and work on Terra, time already seemed limited. Now this. What will happen now? Will they continue to protect Endymion? Where will he live?_

_Doubt swarm through their minds and the silence became unbearable. Jadeite eyed Kunzite who had his eyes firmly closed. His blue eyes gazed expectantly for some sharp remark about duty and honor. The practical leader, however, remained silent. _

_Oyaji._

_Jadeite gave out a loud sigh which made all turn in his direction. Hands in pockets, he strolled over to where the prince was sitting and took the seat next to him. He leaned his head against the hard wall and draped an arm on the dark prince's shoulders. "Well, I guess things could be worse."_

_Endymion eyed him._

"_How could it possibly any worse?" interjected Nephrite._

_A slight silence before a smirk graced Jadeite's lips and stated matter-of-factly, "She could be ugly."_

_Endymion merely stared into the jesting eyes of his blonde counterpart. A slow appreciative grin graced his lips before Jadeite unpleasantly cleared it with a smack on the prince's back. "Don't be so grim…I heard the girl is very pretty for a Moon babe. She has beauty and… power. If anything, I'll make her fall for me and marry her. Then you'll be off the hook." He combed his wavy blonde hair with his other hand._

_The remark earned Jadeite a smirk from Endymion and a punch at the back of the head by none other than their fearless leader. _

"_Oi, baka oyaji! What was that for?" Jadeite rubbed his head with a gloved hand and stared daggers at Kunzite._

"_You're such a jackass." Nephrite interjected with a "you deserved it" look._

"_I'll have to concur on that thought," nodded Zoisite._

_Jadeite stood up to his full 5'10" height and gave a shrug. "You're just jealous cuz you didn't think of it first." He folded his arms, "Pretty soon, you'll address me as King Jadeite, ruler of the universe!" _

_His three comrades rolled their eyes at the man who acted like he was God's gift to women. A full hearted laugh filled the room. The four men looked at Endymion who was holding his belly and nearly falling to the floor due to laughing so hard. _

_Endymion stood and placed a gloved hand on his friend's shoulder. "Arigato."_

_Jadeite smirked and nodded. "Any time."_

_End Flashback_

A grin pulled at his lips that he kept from showing. Endymion seemed happy. Pulling away from his thoughts, he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks and slowly strolled to a marble statue along the trail. The statue was of a woman with a drawn bow and arrow. Her scandalous uniform revealed long legs and well etched curves. The craftsmanship was extraordinary as he gazed upon the lifelike figure. Her face was marked with a fierce scowl which surprisingly enhanced her beauty rather than diminished it. She stood in an attacking stance with her bow and arrow strung in readiness to attack the enemy.

Giving the sculpture another appreciative glance, he turned to spot his stoic friend looking at another statue. It was a woman holding a crescent moon staff.

_See something you like, oyaji? _Jadeite walked up to him while Kunzite merely glanced with impassive eyes. _She is beautiful, Kunzite._ Jadeite grinned inwardly as a small grunt came from his leader.

_What nonsense._ The silver mane general turned and resumed following the royal couple.

Jadeite smiled at his progress. _There is still hope for you yet._ He started forward but hesitated before going down another path.

----------------------------------------------

"Where is General Jadeite?"

Kunzite stopped and turned to find no trace of his second-in-command. _Sweatdrop._ He turned to look at the royal couple. The princess had a concern look in her eyes and was walking towards him looking about for the blonde hair general.

_Jadeite._ He kept his face free from the boiling he felt within. He gave a nod to the princess. "Pardon my colleague, Your Highness, I'm sure he is around here somewhere."

_What is it?_

"Should we wait for him?" The princess persisted. Concern was clearly shown in her eyes as she could not tell whether his tense silence was from annoyance or contemplation.

He closed his eyes. _Where are you?_

_I'm on the Moon. How in the world am I suppose to know? …Hold on._

"General?"

_Jadeite, Get back here…NOW. _His lavender eyes opened to pierce through her cerulean eyes. Serena stood back a bit, afraid that she had some how upset him. Realizing his error, he bowed elegantly before her and attempted to give her a reassuring grin but failed miserably. "Forgive me."

A gloved hand touched her shoulder and she turned to face the Terran prince. "I'm sure he will catch up with us. Why don't we continue?" He gave her a smile which wiped away her concerns.

She looked back at the general who consented with a nod. She flashed him a smile and turned to the prince once again. "Very well. Why don't we see the training grounds?"

_Jadeite, I'll have your hide!_ However, his comrade's mind was out of reach.

------------------------------------------------

The training grounds of the Moon Kingdom proved quite impressive to Kunzite's lavender eyes. The areas were kept clean and open for all soldiers to use.

He brought his eyes forward to see a crowd of young men looking intently at something. He could hear the clashing of swords but could see nothing over the heads of the crowd. Upon their arrival, one of the young men spotted the princess and tapped his companion before kneeling.

The crowd knelt down to reveal a young woman with her blade pointing at the neck of a young man on the ground. The panting man disregarded his predicament and knelt before the Moon Princess. The woman returned her sword to its sheath and bowed before the princess.

Serena turned to the crowd, "Please, as you were." She then turned to the young woman, "Sailor Venus, may I present His Highness, Prince Endymion of Terra."

"Your Highness." She bowed to him while glancing at Kunzite.

_So this is the legendary Sailor Venus. _She had long flowing golden blonde hair held back by a mere red bow. Her cerulean eyes appeared calculating and intelligent as would be expected of the leader of the legendary Senshi. He observed her scandalous apparel which consisted of a form fitting bodice and a short skirt that barely made her thigh. Her feet adorned…_You got to be kidding me._

"General Kunzite, may I present Sailor Venus." Kunzite gave a bow as did she.

"General Kunzite welcome to the Moon," she returned before turning to the couple. "I'm sorry, Princess Serena, but…"

Serena raised her hands, "I know training new recruits."

She gave a slight smile, "I'm sorry." Serena nodded before leaving but stopped. "General Kunzite, if I may make a request."

His soft violet eyes peered into her determined sky blues eyes. It reminded him of someone. _I fight for my own means._

"I would like to show these men a real battle if you would be so inclined to assist." Her face remained calm as the words flowed from her lips. Feeling his hesitation, she leaned closer to him and whispered, "unless, you find fighting a woman too much for you."

He raised a brow at her but nodded, "With my liege's consent, I would be honor to spar with the legendary Sailor Venus."

With a nod, Endymion took the arm of Princess Serena and walked her towards the rose gardens.

"Well then…shall we begin?" Venus turned and prepared her battle stance. Her blood boiled with excitement and anticipation. _Let's see what you got._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh…cliff hanger…well at least I think it is… I normally don't use it much since I've never been very good at it. However, the battle begins. Thanks for all the encouragement…Yea! You let me keep the hope alive. Thank you trp0522 for the ideas…I hope I use to satisfaction.

Any comments/flames would be greatly appreciated.

Windstrail's cheap glossary for Japanese translation:

Oyaji – Old Man

Baka – Idiot/Stupid

Arigato - Thanks


	8. Chapter 8: A Sprinkle of Venus II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

The battle begins and one meeting to go…who will meet who… Hmmm… I wonder. Hope you are enjoying.

Thanks for all the encouragement!

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**A Sprinkle of Venus Part 2**

"They're not moving," a young man stood in the crowd waiting as their commander and the visiting general stood in battle stance.

"We can see that, you idiot," his comrade replied.

"They say a person is a great fighter when they can measure an opponents fighting ability by merely looking at them," interjected another.

"Shh…I'm trying to watch!"

Kunzite stood with his sword drawn down in front of him. He studied her profile and stance. Glancing about him, he was even more impressed when the young men seemed more interested in the match than their commander's scandalous apparel. A woman looking like that would get too much attention back on Terra. _She may have some skill._

The tip of her blade was drawn out in front of her pointing towards him. _En garde._ She plunged forward at him and met his steel. _Not bad._ Her face came within mere inches of his but his eyes remained expressionless.

_Not bad at all._ He thrust forward and pushed her off. He brought down the blade only to have her counter from below. She swiped a leg to off balance him but he evaded. She tried to diminish his chance of recovering by attacking again. He quickly blocked with his sword. He pushed off and swerved his blade only to have her leap backwards but not without losing a few strands of her golden hair.

For a while, both looked at each other panting. _He's good…but…_ She attacked again. The match continued as the young recruits stood in awe at the skill of each fighter. Each attack countered or dodged neither giving in to defeat. The swords met again as steel was grinding against one another. The wielders' faces merely inches apart. Her mocking cerulean blues eyes gazed into his now vibrant violet eyes. "You're holding back."

"So are you," was his calm reply.

They pushed back against one another but she quickly attacked. She swung her blade only to have him dodge. A slash appeared on his coat. However, there was not much time for contemplation as she attacked again. _This ends now._ She twisted the blade in her hands and struck his steel. Steel flew through the air and pierced the ground a few feet away. The recruits stood in awe as their commander stood holding her sword with the blade angle upward ready to cut his throat.

A gentle wind breezed past them as the fight had ended. The tension in the crowd was tremendous as they watch the reaction of the Terran general.

Kunzite stood unfazed by his abrupt defeat and lowered his broken sword to his side. His expressionless lavender eyes gazed down at her blade towards her cerulean eyes. As if controlled by silent command, she slowly lowered the blade but did not avert her eyes.

For a moment the crowd stood quiet and suddenly the world stopped for both of them.

A gradual clap resonated from the crowd and echoed among all the recruits. However, both stood oblivious to the action of the crowd. They were caught up in a world of curiosity and newfound respect. Suddenly, the group parted and a voice called out, "Lady Venus!"

Her head jerked from her trance and she turned to meet the newcomer. He was dressed from head to toe in white. His long white hair swayed as he walked. A golden crescent moon marked on his forehead. "Lord Artemis?"

He stood before her while his dark golden eyes peered down at her. She turned to the stoic general who seemed to look much taller than before, "Lord Artemis, may I present General Kunzite of the Royal Terran Guard."

Both men stood for a time staring at each other before Artemis extended a hand, "General Kunzite, I am Lord Artemis de Felin, the Royal Venusian advisor." Artemis smirked slightly as he realized he was slightly taller than Kunzite.

Kunzite took the offered hand and felt a firm grip. Suddenly hand shaking became a test of strength as neither would let loose.

"Artemis, you needed something?" The inquiry brought both men back and they released their "cordial" greeting.

He turned to Lady Venus, "Have you seen Princess Serena?"

She returned her blade to its sheath, "She must have gone to show Prince Endymion the rose garden."

He nodded and turned to eye the man next to her. "General Kunzite, the Martians are reputed for their skill of forging their swords with fine steel. If you would like, I could make a request for one?"

General Kunzite stood unaffected by the slight remark indicated by the mocking sound in the advisor's tone. "Swords can still bear its use to the wielder even broken." He returned the broken sword to its sheath.

Artemis gave a shrug and turned while ignoring the disproving gaze of two cerulean eyes. He began to walk away but not before saying, "Lady Venus, if you see Princess Melina around, remind her not to be late to meet with the Royal Terran representatives."

She stared at his upright form walking gracefully away through the parted crowded and shook her head. _Artemis, sometimes you're too smart for your own good._ She then sighed then lifted her eyes to see the general picking up the broken half of his sword. "Thank you," she said as he began walking passed her.

He nodded and gave her a noticeably glance before following the direction in which Artemis had gone. She stood puzzle for a moment before a captain came to her, "Lady Venus, your skirt." She looked down to see the fabric was cut at the seam of the bodice and skirt. An inch over would have cut flesh. _When did he?_ She smiled inwardly.

"Please take note of the fight today. Your actions will decide the outcome. Whether you live or die. Or perhaps victory or defeat. That will be all for today. Captains, please proceed." At those words, she left to uncover Princess Melina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go…I hope that you find the fight scene satisfactory. I only know the ones that I see. Sigh. It is hard to write and keep the characters in…well… character. So I hope I haven't gone to far off. I have an idea of the last couples meeting…hope it turns out well. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9: Mix Well With Mars I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

So…the moment I've been anxious…the final meeting… I guess compared to the rest, this is the most nervous part since they are my favorite characters...Here goes:

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**Mix Well With Mars**

A cool breeze blew through the folds of her ebony hair. The crisp blue sky hung high above her head. A sigh escaped her lips as she dabbed her forehead with the folds of the robe she wore. Grabbing the broom once again, she continued her ritual of sweeping the offending leaves. _Ares, how do I get myself into these things?_

_Flashback_

_Her graceful strides barely touched the pavement as she made her way to the place she had known since she was little. The skirts of her lavender gown brushed against the ground. The shrine was small in comparison to the one's at home. It was modest but welcoming. The meditation room contained a humble blaze which was comforting especially being so far from home. _

_However, her journey this time was not for peace of mind but for inquiry. The issues of the pending alliance with Terra and Serena's engagement swarmed through her mind. Her determined footsteps stood at the foot of the wooden stairs when an elderly woman stepped out._

"_Nana," she greeted the elderly woman with a rare smile._

_The old woman returned the smile, "Princess Reina, is that you?" _

_She nodded and looked about, "Where's Takashi?"_

_The old lady's smile weakened slightly. "He is sick in bed."_

_Reina nodded and walked passed the woman to check on the young man. After exchanging some light conversation, she returned to see the elderly woman sweeping the fallen leaves. The old priestess ceased her motion and padded her lower back from exhaustion. Reina shook her head and went to her. She placed a slender hand over the woman's rough ones. "Nana, I think you should let me."_

"_But Princess…" _

_Reina motioned a finger to her lips as a gesture of no other option. The old woman smiled and then nodded while handing the wooden broom over to her. Suddenly, the old woman's body became still which scared Reina slightly. With a gleam in her eye, the old woman dashed back into the house leaving Reina in a befuddled state. She let a sigh escape her lips and began sweeping the ruffled leaves disturbed by the old woman's haste. _

_Minutes later, Nana gestured to Reina from the steps. Reina picked up the broom and strolled up to her. From behind her back, the elderly woman presented a robe and handed it to her. Reina raised an inquisitive brow at her. The old woman smiled, "It was mine when I was about your age." The confusion did not lift from her face. "You don't expect to work in that, do you?" _

_Reina looked down at her lavender gown which flowed from her slender shoulders and modestly covered her body to her feet. She grinned slightly and took the clothes from the elderly woman. "I suppose not."_

_End Flashback_

She sighed again and swept brutally at a stubborn leaf stuck in a crack. She let another frustrated sigh. She stopped suddenly and turned sharply as a noise emerged from the brush. "Who's there?" she demanded.

The brush stirred again. Without thinking, she thrust the nearest object that could be used as a weapon.

"Ow!"

"Show yourself!" Both hands tightened on the broom in front of her as she prepared for any sign of assault.

From the evergreen brush, emerged a shimmer of gold. A man emerged which surprised her. His golden hair glistened in the flecks of sunlight while adorned with pieces of leaves and twigs. The image did not make him any less handsome. His summer blue eyes filled with mischief. Reina had never seen angels. However, without a doubt in her mind, he appeared like a celestial being fallen from grace.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and a smirk emerged from his lips. "I give up." His attempts of being charming aggravated her for some reason. "You have nothing to fear."

She raised a slender brow at him. Ignoring his statement, "Who are you?"

He gave a shrug, "Merely, a visitor, come to pray. Is that so wrong, dear priestess?" He began walking slowly towards her.

She rolled her eyes and was about to reprimand him, "I'm not a…" She hesitated. "I'm not expecting visitors today." She peered at him. His uniform of gray was lined with seaming of navy blue. A sword hung loosely about his hips. _That uniform. _"You did not answer my question. Who are you?"

He lowered his hands but the smirk did not fade. "My name is Jadeite Ikari of Terra. Perhaps, I could be of service, fair Princess."

Her eyes narrowed at him. _What? How did he…?_ She suddenly realized he was coming closer and stood only a few feet away. He took another step towards her. She reprimanded herself for subconsciously retreating two steps back. His eyes seemed to brighten at the sudden gesture. Furious at her actions, she planted her feet firmly and raised her chin in defiance with a glare that could frighten an army of men.

However, the feat merely seemed to peak his interest and did nothing to deter his approach. Suddenly, she became aware of how tall he was. His conceited smirk only made her realize that he had come to the same conclusion. She swore inwardly that he would be sent to the blazing infernos of Hades before he touched her.

He smiled down at her and purposely glanced her over. Annoyed at his impertinence, she scowled at him, "What do you want?"

"Merely a knight returning to the princess what rightfully belongs to her." He watched her eyes following his hands behind his back to produce the item.

_What in the world is he…? _She was not quick enough to hide her surprise when she recognized the item. She mentally smacked herself.

Satisfied with her reaction, he closed the space between them and was about to kneel, "Shall I return it to…"

She quickly snatched the slipper from him and, as dignified as possibly, hobbled away. "I can take care of that myself. Thank you."

Suddenly, she felt a grip on her arm and turned around. Her amethyst eyes burned with scorching fire as they were brought to look deeply into the cool determination of his cerulean eyes. "How dare you. Unhand me." Her tone seeped with poisonous venom to the violator of her person.

Jadeite, however, paid no heed to the heat rising from her person. He could only feel the slight sting of heat in his own. He smirked slightly, "Should the princess not reward the knight for returning what belongs to her?" His face was inching close to her.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "And what would that be?"

Too busy scowling at him for his insolence; she did not realize the diminishing distance between their bodies until their faces were in very close proximity of one another. Her heart began beating rapidly within. She was sure he could hear it. He whispered, "A kiss perhaps."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm stopping right there…sigh… I wanted their interaction to be longer… but Jadeite is just so impulsive… tsk tsk… what am I going to do with him? I wonder what Rei is going to do to him. Find out in the next chapter…which may come up quicker…if I get more reviews…hint hint.


	10. Chapter 10: Mix Well With Mars II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

No intro this time…but I hope you liked the last chapter…

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**Mix Well With Mars Part 2**

The burning look she gave him was interesting to say the least. The distance between their bodies was diminishing until her face came very close to his. His heart suddenly began beating rapidly within and it rang in his ears. He whispered, "A kiss perhaps."

Their bodies felt so close. Too close to bear. His eyes closed and his lips descended to quickly claim her own before she could utter any other protests. Touch…He could feel the softness of her... He opened his eyes instantly to find his vision obstructed.

"You presume too much."

Jadeite stood dumbfounded at the counterattack. Reina stood perfectly still with her soft slender hand pressed against his lips. She conjured her most fierce scowl while she impatiently waited for him to release her. "Release me this instant."

Slowly she could feel a smile growing on the surface of her hand and could feel the warmth rising in her neck at the sensation. The grip on her arm disappeared as a gloved hand took hold of her wrist. Gently he pulled her hand away to reveal amused azure eyes.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "What are you..."

His smirk emerged again and he closed his eyes. Without warning, he deliberately brushed her open palm with his lips. She could feel the rise of heat in her cheeks and the boiling of her blood. She stood shocked at his conduct. _Why you…YOU!_ She closed her eyes and reopened them to reveal their dark depths.

_YOU BASTARD!_

A sharp sound resonated through the trees and the neighboring birds flew away at the offending sound. His golden hair covered his eyes from view as a gloved hand came up to the red spot on his cheek. Reina stood a few feet away, her offended hand twitching at her side. She glared at him with all the fury she could muster. With a flick of her hair, she quickly turned and walked away. _Idiot._

-------------------------------------

He looked up to see her form quickly retreating from view. His smirked returned to his lips but winced at the slight pain in his cheek. _Well...well…There's something. _He gently rubbed the sensitive skin as verification that the recent event had actually occurred. No woman had ever laid a finger on him. He would never tolerate it. Yet, he found himself to be intrigued at her reaction. He had to admit that he had never in his entire life gotten _that _kind of reaction from a woman. He gave a sigh and combed a gloved hand through the folds of his hair. He laughed when he discovered the leaves and twigs. What a sight he must have presented.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a look around the old shrine. The building was darkened with age but the floors and windows were kept clean and polished. It was a miniature shrine in comparison to the ones at home. _Must be for the royals._ He turned a corner to see an old woman dressed in temple robes, much like the young lady earlier, gathering fire wood into a basket on her back. She spotted him and waved before continuing.

"Would you like assistance?" Nana turned to the see the young man she had waved to earlier.

"Thank you young man, but no thanks. These old bones still got work left in them." She was stopped when a gloved hand was placed on her shoulder.

With earnest and a genuine smile, "Please, I insist."

Her olds eyes sparkled with gratitude as a grin graced her lips. "I suppose I'll rest for a while." He nodded his head and began to collect the wood as she had done earlier. "Are you a visitor?"

"Yes, please call me Jadeite, I am from Terra."

The old woman smiled, "Oh, I see. I see. It is always nice to have visitors here at our small shrine."

He glanced at her and smirked at her ease to converse, "Are there visitors here often?"

"No, no. Not many. Mostly the Martian representatives come here when they have time. Lately, Princess Reina comes to meditate in front of the sacred fire."

"Does she normally like to meditate?"

"I dare say she does. She sits in front of the sacred fire when she has a chance. You know sometimes she would come and keep me company. The princess is so sweet. I don't know why everyone says she is proud. Although I admit she is prone to a temper but deep down she is very kind. Poor child."

Jadeite grinned. _So the reputable fire dragon isn't as bad as rumors say. Stupid Zoisite._ Jadeite made a mental note to strangle the younger general for his idea of not adding illustrations to his confounded book. There were no illustrations of any of the princesses. Then again, with Zoisite's talents and skills in drawing, it would be best that he didn't attempt adding to the book. However, it made the damn tomb that much more drab. Jadeite continued his conversation with the woman to learn more about the Martian heiress without rousing too much suspicious. The rest of the information was material Jadiete found in Zoisite's text. He had to give credit that the young general was at least thorough.

She had lost her mother at the age of four. She was educated by the High Martian Priests and Priestesses in the ancient art of fire reading. _A fire breathing soothsayer._ Now twenty summers, she is a fine archer and a reputably man hater.

"That last one is a strange comment since she never shown any coldness to Takashi," Nana said pointedly.

"Takashi?" he looked up.

"My grandson. He helps me look after the shrine."

He nodded. Throughout the conversation, he would recall the scene with the young priestess earlier. _Who was she?_

"Um…Is there not another priestess helping you?"

The old woman raised her brows, "Priestess?" Suddenly, the old woman's head shot up and she thumped a fist into her open palm. "Oh yes, I forgot that I need to wipe down the wooden flooring today." She turned and hurried away with a speed that was impressive for her old age. She stopped and shouted back, "Would you take that pile of wood to the fire room?"

Slightly surprised at the old woman's sudden burst of life, he nodded and watched her turn the corner of the shrine. He gave a sigh but then a thought struck him that he did not know his way around. But it was too late, she was gone. He gripped the strap of the basket filled with wood.

_Now where to?_

It took him quite some time before finding the small room. Seeing the fire was still adequately supplied. He set down the basket outside before proceeding to tour the outside. Considering his options, he still had some time before meeting the planetary royals giving him enough time to look around.

While admiring the grounds behind the shrine, a faint sound came rushing towards him and he moved sideways just in time as a rush of wind passed. His eyes quickly turned to the assailant. The burning embers in her eyes flared at him. Growling at him, "You're in my way." Betraying no surprise, he turned from her to see the line of targets behind him. One had a couple of arrows pierced at its middle. He breathed deeply before turning again to the fiery-eyed woman.

Reina scowled at the smirk that graced his face. She grabbed another arrow and strung her bow once again aimed toward the target. Her silent command to move his carcass seemed obvious but he unexpectedly moved into her line of fire. She relaxed the bow while her eyes narrowed at him. "Should I remove your carcass for you?"

His smirked grew wider, if that was even possible, and the gleam in his eyes announced a challenge. She frowned. _Some men never know when to give up._

"I guess you missed me," he suddenly answered.

She glared at him as the tone in his voice indicated more than literal meaning of his words. Without an answer or another warning, she strung the bow once more. Her eyes narrowed towards him, "I never miss." She sent the arrow whistling through the air. He moved his head slightly as the arrow passed by while taking a few strands of golden hair. He turned around once more to glance at the arrow pierced through the center of the target.

He smiled inwardly and turned. She was gone. Jadeite shuffled his feet against the gravel at his feet before shoving his hands into his pockets. _Well…then…Firebird…until we meet again._

---------------------------------------

So…what did you think? Hate…Love… In character…out of character? Reina needs to loosen up…but I guess I would want to kill Jadeite too. No wonder I love them so much. YEA! ReiXJadeite. Just a shout out to thank trp0522 and Dark-Illusion for their continual support. I really love you guys. Thanks to all my readers…at least my story is being read. Reviews aren't everything… but it is a good indicator about the ability to pull in the reader. Ja-ne.


	11. Chapter 11: Looks Are Deceiving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I have been in a real writer's block for a while with how to continue with this part. I was just never satisfied with how it went. So I hope the wait was well-worth it. Just let me know. Thank you to all who sent their encouragement. It really helped me to move forward and strive to put something out. Here's to you…cheers!

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**Looks Are Deceiving**

Their steps were slow but directed as they journeyed down the marble floored hallways. A sense of aspiration filled the air and tension was building. Each man was stepping to his own rhythm and silent with his thoughts. No man daring to bring up the information that was revealed to them only moments ago.

Cerulean eyes scanned from one comrade to another trying to read their clouded minds. The information brought to them was to say at the very least, surprising. He drew a slow breathe and thought of how strange that such a thing could happen to one of them.

He cast a look at his leader. The stoic general met him as if daring him to say a word. Jadeite grinned at the challenge. "So…" All four men came to a halt as Jadeite turned to look directly at Kunzite. The other two averted their eyes and struggled to hold the emotions inside.

Kunzite gave the young man a stern gaze but remained silent.

Jadeite did not back down and with all seriousness asked, "What kind of shoes was she wearing again?"

The tension broke as laughter burst from behind. Nephrite was holding tight onto his stomach while Zoisite was leaning against a stone pillar for support. Kunzite spotted the men a murderous glance but was thoroughly ignored due to the light tearing in their eyes. He could kill Jadeite. The devil himself stood with his arms folded across his chest and slowly shook his head, "My…my…how the mighty have fallen." Jadeite grinned at their formerly unbeatable leader. He would have to thank Endymion one day for that bit of information. To think the one to best Kunzite in swordsmanship would be none other than a woman.

Kunzite eyed him but sternly refused to be baited by his traitorous subordinate. He turned on his heels and continued forward without a second glance. The men recovered and quickly followed him. Nephrite stood beside their leader. "Come, come now Kunzite. Do tell what happened?"

Before suffering further taunting of his other subordinates, a shout rang through the halls. He shrugged off his comrades jests and continued to round a corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mina! Give it back!"

Melina raced through the corridors with great agility as a desperate Mercurian trailed behind her. Melina gave her a large grin while keeping a distance away holding the item behind her. "Come on. Tell me already. Whose it from?"

Ami pouted slightly, her cheeks flushed from chasing the Venusian princess around the Moon palace. "No one." The style of her deep indigo dress clung to her petite body which disabled any ability to make great strides. While the Venusian's golden dress sported a split in the center clear up to the thigh giving full ability to move about. Melina slowed down watching the petite princess who had stopped to catch her breath.

"No one, huh?" Melina took the ivory chess knight and waved it mockingly in front of her. "Why…I do believe that you are lying to me, my dear Ami."

Amelia surprisingly lunged at her but she easily dodged. _Why does she have to be so fast? _Her patience was growing thin. "Mina…I swear…to you…I'll tell…Artemis to…triple…your…work load."

Melina halted in mid-stride to give her a sad puppy look and hands clasped together. "Ami, you wouldn't do that your wittle Mina."

Ami crossed her arms over her chest and gave a serious frown, "Try me."

Melina's cerulean eyes glossed over as if ready to cry. "Ami is such a meanie. You're just as bad as Rei." She sank to the marble floor and bowed her head. Her golden bangs swooped down and covered her eyes.

Amelia did not budge. She refused to give attention to this childish behavior. Mina was just acting which was her strong point. _I'm not giving in…I'm not._ She turned up her nose and crossed her arms across her chest. She refused. She wouldn't give in. She turned to see what appeared like a down-trodden Mina. Yet, her gentle nature would not heed to her sensible mind. "Mina…I…"

Melina's head shot up and mischievousness glistened from her eyes. _Gotcha._ "Ha…well…I guess it's worth it." She took off once more with more bounce than before. "So…was it Hermes…it's Hermes, isn't it?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Hermes is my mentor." Amelia lunged again for her.

"Then, who is it?" Melina jeered and began to laugh.

"NO ONE OF IMPORTANCE!"

Melina looked back at the Mercurian and turned a corner. She slammed into something solid and was sent soaring backwards.

Amelia rushed to her side, "Mina, are you alright?"

"Ow that hurt." Melina gave a small smile while rubbing her posterior. "I don't remember a wall round this corner."

Both princesses looked up to see none other than the Royal Terran Guard. The "wall" that Melina had the lack of luck to smack into was none other than General Kunzite and he did not look pleased.

He peered down at her. "Do you need help, Your Highness?" His tone was clearly anything but inviting. It must have scared the girl since she did nothing but stare at him. Whether she was star-struck, scared, or dumbstruck, he could not tell but he felt strangely annoyed by her lack of response. Luckily, he would never care to show it.

Melina stared up at him. Not sure as what to do. The ridiculousness of the situation made her want to laugh. Should she apologize?

"Don't worry, Your Highness. His face is set that way permanently. He cannot help but look scary." A gloved hand was extended in front of her and her eyes met with a pair of dancing azure eyes. Jadeite was kneeling on the floor in front of her with an assuring smirk.

Melina gave him an appreciative glance at his attempt to jolt up her spirits. She gave out her classic 100 watt smile and bounced up from the ground. "No worries. What goes down must come up."

A moment of deafening silence filled the large corridor as the generals stared at her inquisitively while the Mercurian princess gave a sad shake of her head. "Min…Melina, I think you mean 'what goes up must come down'."

"But if I said that, it wouldn't make sense." Melina smilingly retorted.

She giggled some what nervously at the stoic general and rubbed the back of her head. "My apologies for running into you, General Kunzite."

He bowed slightly but gave no return apology much to her irritation. "It is an honor to have my name known by the Princess of Venus."

_Opps…Sweatdrop._ She giggled and stopped to look at her hand. The object was gone. She began frantically searching for Amelia's little treasure.

"Do you need assistance?" Kunzite hardly felt the need to offer help but as a courtesy, he knew it would be better to ask. He wanted this alliance to proceed as smoothly and quickly as possible.

She glanced at Amelia who was standing silently to the side. Her attention directed anywhere else instead of Melina. Melina placed her hands on her hips. _Just you wait Miss Mouse. I'm going to get it out of you or I'm not the Goddess of Love._

Amelia stood waiting for the emotions in her heart to subside to its normal calm coolness. Ignoring the feeling of Melina's determined gaze on her skin, Amelia walked passed her to extend a hand to General Kunzite. "General Kunzite, it is indeed an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine, Princess Amelia." Melina gazed at the scene as Kunzite knelt perfectly to place a kiss on her friend's hand. The distant look in Amelia's eyes evident. Melina had always found this transformation in her friend strange. This Ami, now Amelia, was cold much colder than even the element she wielded in her very hands.

"Princess Melina, did you lose something?" Melina turned her gaze once more to the calm eyes of General Jadeite.

She smiled at him. _Perfect._ She grabbed his arm, "Oh, I didn't lose anything at all but thanks for all the concern…" Melina smiled charmingly at him, "…General??" _Jadeite._

Jadeite smiled, "Jadeite."

Surprise and shock expressed clearly upon her porcelain face, Melina raised a delicate hand to cover her smile, "Oh, General Jadeite?"

"Yes?"

In a flurry, she raised both hands in the air and ran to embrace him, "it is wonderful to finally meet you my dear Jadeite."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Her determined steps glided silently on the ivory marble floors as she came closer to a room she knew well. Her hand resting the handle of a door she had turned many times before. However, this time she was hesitant to enter since she knew the consequence she had to bear within. She breathed deeply and pushed it open. The sitting area was empty but noises rang clearly from the bedroom. She crossed over preparing for the onslaught.

"Mina, leave her ALONE!"

Reina's eyes responded with surprise and she pushed the remaining obstacle between her and oblivion.

Her eyes surveyed the scene before her. A clearly shocked Melina stood leaning slightly over Amelia's form sitting on the stool near the vanity. The blue-haired girl was unsuccessfully trying to hide herself behind a greenish-brown tome and only managed to cover her face. Lilith had her back turned to them with her attention drawn to the scene beyond the tall windows of Reina's room and arms across her chest.

The room stood silent as each girl contemplated what to do. Reina let out an exasperated sigh and closed the door behind her...rather loudly. Melina jumped, "Rei, where have you been? Luna was looking for you. You missed our meeting with the Terran entourage."

"With Serenity-sama."

Melina's mouth an "O" and smirked, "What did she say?"

Reina try to whisk past her but Melina grabbed her onto her arm, "Aww…come on Rei." Reina eyed the placed where Melina had set her hand as a command to let go or die. Melina relented and flung herself onto Reina's bed. "Did you see anything?"

Reina remained silent and sat on the vanity stool that Amelia had abandoned to stand next to Lilith.

"You were gone for three hours."

Reina sighed as she contemplated the misfortunes of her day after the encounter she had with that bad luck Terran general. After confirming his presence gone from the premises, she deduced that she still had time before they…she would meet with Prince Endymion and his guardians. She enclosed herself inside the Sacred Room to meditate. However, her mind was clouded by visions of a smirk and bright cerulean eyes. She shook her head furiously to clear her thoughts but the invader refused to withdraw.

Exasperated, she marched out of the room to bump into none other than Nana who insisted that she stay for some tea and keep company with her. Appreciative for the break, Reina readily accepted and lost track of time hearing the old woman go on about her grandson's antics. When she realized time grew short, she bid farewell to the elderly miko and Takashi. Doing her best to run in her lavender gown, Reina rushed back to the dining hall using the garden. However, turning a corner she had the misfortune of running into one of the palace gardeners and fell unceremoniously into a mud puddle. The distraught man knelt before and begged her forgiveness. Murmuring a few curses to herself, she picked up her now brown stained gown and took off for her room to change. She tried to use the route through the kitchen so that no one would witness the Martian princess in such a despicable state.

She hastily scuttled through the kitchen until a young woman with a bowl of flour appeared out of no where. Flour covered the entire floor, and a ghostlike Reina was not pleased. Before the servant girl could kneel, Reina struck out her hand and stomped out. Finally, she reached her room after enduring numerous stares from servants and guards. She tried to pour so water from her basin and clean herself off. A mere drop appeared from the lip of the jug. She throw open the door, "SOMEONE BRING ME SOME WATER!!" She removed the tarnish gown as if she wore heavy armor. Quickly wiping the offending white dust, Reina began to imagine numerous scenarios of murdering the man who brought all her misfortune. Her best involved throwing him in mud, ripping a bag of flour over his blond head, and then bake him to a crisp with her fire soul.

Doing her best to buff out the white streaks in her hair, Reina donned a simple white gown to hide any spot of flour she may have missed before whisking out the door for the dining hall. She reached the massive doors but as intercepted by the non-too-happy eyes of one Luna Rosse who took her to Queen Serenity.

Reina sighed and tossed aside her hair. "You didn't answer any of my questions." The frustration she was eagerly suppressing was rising. She let out a defeated sigh and looked at Melina's form still outstretched on the bed.

"What do you want?"

"Did you see anything?"

"Nothing of significance."

Silence filled the room before, "Then what did Serenity-sama ask you to do?"

Reina let out a sigh before moving for one of the windows near Lilith and Amelia. The girls nearby remain silent as well, awaiting her answer. Arms crossed over her chest she leaned on one of the windows, "I have to dance with each of the generals at tomorrow's ball."

The tension in the room sudden faded as Melina sprung from the bed and pulled the raven-haired maid wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Aiya, I'll have to give the lady props. She knows a good punishment."

Reina shrugged off her arm and snorted, "What a pure waste of time."

Melina waved a finger in her face, "Tat, tat, Rei. We'll need to dress you up for your great debut. No more hiding in dark corners, out on the balcony, or threats of burning partners alive." She gestured dramatically, "Our Martian princess will act in the accordance of which is expected of a lady of royal heritage." Reina snorted again to conceal a smile at her friend's antics. She heard Amelia giggle softly to the side and peered up at Lilith who also could not help be give a slight smile. "Anyway…I need to tell you to be at least nice to one general."

Reina glanced at Melina before returning her gaze to Lilith who looked at her with a faint smile and flicker in her emerald eyes. _Something's wrong._ Absently, "Oh…really…who?"

"My cousin Jadeite," Melina beamed.

Reina's head snapped to stare at her. "Your what?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cousin?_

Kunzite gave a glance that hardly said anything but as any among them knew was one of disbelief.

Jadeite grinned and folded his arms. _Strangely enough. I had Zoi here check some of the books._

The four men stood still in a different part of the quaint room. Each man contemplating the events that had occurred that day. _ Apparently, there seems to be a small history in one of the books trailing to one of my ancestors to the Royal Venusian family._

_She can't be serious_.Nephrite grunted.

Jadeite smirked. _As she said, 'our great great great great…don't know how many great… grandmothers were related._

Kunzite's serious demeanor deepened. _Jadeite…It's most likely…_

_It probably is, oyaji. _ Jadeite cut him off. _She wants something. I just need to do my best to get something back._

Their leader nodded and eyed him again. _Did you find anything?_

Jadeite gave a lazy shrug. _The place is well-guarded but won't be too hard to break through if necessary. We'll have to see about tomorrow. The guard change is regular and there's a tree among one of the garden walls that can be used to get in or out and allow cover._

_Zoi._

_The areas I checked were vacant with exception to a set of guards here and there for patrol. Then you got your occasional diplomat running around._

_Nephrite._

_Same here. Moved around without much interference._

_Not much?_

…

_Very well._

A knock came at the door and a young girl appeared at the entrance. "General Jadeite, here's the book you asked for."

Jadeite walked over and smiled admirably at the young maid, "You have done me a great service. I hope one day I may repay you." He took the girl's hand and lightly kissed it.

The girl blushed, "I…It…It…was…not…nothing. Please ask for what ever you need." She raised her other hand to her now warm cheeks. She gave a swift bow and quickly left the room.

"What have you got there, Jadeite?" Nephrite got up from the chair he was leaning on to look at the book in his hand.

Jadeite flipped through the small booklet to reveal a page with a worn little painting. He was slightly silent before answering, "It would appear that looks can be deceiving."

Nephrite raised an eyebrow at his comrade and peered at the photograph of a beautiful raven-haired woman dressed in a long crimson gown standing with a small girl dressed with what appeared to be temple robes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! How was that? I hope it was worth the wait. I know the story is slow but I hope to make it up in the chapters to come. Do please review…It makes me feel that I should keep going. Ja-ne.


	12. Chapter 12: Balls Are Eventful

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

It is official. I'm truly cursed when it comes to USBs. Sigh…had to start over again. Sorry all. New resolution…save directly to computer and email it to myself. Hehe…Here you go:

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**Balls Are Eventful**

Reina gave a sigh as she stood silently awaiting her turn to enter the grand hall. Luna had been so kind as not to forget her tardiness so as punishment she would be the last to enter. Normally, it won't matter but people normally notice when you suddenly go from entering second to last. She sighed inwardly. If only she were Lilith. The doors before her opened revealing the bright lights of the hall.

"Princess Reina"

She took graceful steps forward through the large wooden doors and descended the staircase, a spectacle for all the nobility, militia, and dirty politicians to see. If only they knew what lay beneath the royal exterior.

As she walked the center aisle to the throne, she could see the Terran envoy assembled behind a raven haired man with dark blue eyes dressed from head to toe in black accented with lining of white. _So he is Serena's betrothed._ She looked at the man and tried to decipher his stormy eyes. Reaching no conclusion as to what kind of man he was.

The eyes that caught her were those of lavender. Contrastingly, his guardians were all dressed in white and General Kunzite's white suit contrasted greatly with his silver hair. Strangely, Reina felt being pulled into his gaze as if it were calling to her in some way. She could not seem to take her eyes off him. Despite never meeting before this moment, there seemed to be something familiar but she could not place the feeling. His expressionless features betrayed nothing yet she felt that he was giving an odd expression. Before she knew it she had reached the throne. She tore her gaze from him to meet two familiar deep cerulean eyes.

General Jadeite really played the role of angel fallen from heaven well. His golden blonde hair glistened with the faint glow of a halo and his white suit fitted him well. A perfect counterpart to the Terran prince. He showed no sign of surprise at seeing her which aggravated her to some extend as she averted her eyes and took her place behind Lilith.

A whirl of excited filled the room as Queen Serenity entered accompanied by Princess Serena both adorned in gowns of pure white. When the formalities had ended, the music began and the prince took the princess for the first waltz. Reina sighed inwardly before seeing a hand extended to her.

"Shall we?"

She looked up into two dancing emerald eyes and nodded. General Zoisite glided her after the others as each pair took their place on the dance floor around the center couple. From Reina's perspective, the couple seemed happy enough. He was smiling down on her while she blushed. However, appearances could always be deceiving. Any man can feign admiration. She glanced at the other couples. General Nephrite stood well above Princess Lilith and they looked nice together. However, both seemed determined not to look at each other. Melina was chatting happily with her new found cousin. The shameful man would answer every now and then. _ I swear that he'll burn if he gets any ideas._ She finally spotted General Kunzite and Amelia who remained silent. Suddenly, he said something to her which had the young woman raise her head and shaking it quickly.

"Her Highness dances very well." She turned to her dance partner who was clearly doing his best to lift her spirits. She pitied the man for trying to be courteous.

Then, "I've never cared for it very much."

He grinned, "What a pity to have such grace but no desire to use it."

She eyed him slightly, "I guess I should thank you."

_Sweatdrop._

The silence returned. Reina bit her lip as she knew what she should have been doing and gave another inward sigh. She knew she had to. It was her duty after all but it was the greatest invasion of privacy and she had never gotten over it. However, in many ways, it was always better to know what was in the mind of one's possible enemies.

It was a well-kept secret disclosed only among the immediate family. Her father knew how to deflect against it well. He tried to teach her how to perfect the technique. The key word being _tried_.

_I better think of something quick! _

Silence.

_Yes? Going swimming…if you want silent as a tomb…Yes, I am aware of that. _

_Who was he talking to?_

_It will be alright. Hmm? _

He was silent for a time and no thoughts came to her. A bit later she could feel his mind beginning to drift. There were scattered images of the day. She suddenly saw a chess set of ebony and ivory then a girl of blue short hair and deep blue eyes. Suddenly the image was cut off when she bumped into General Kunzite. The platinum haired man turned and bowed. At that the song ended and another picked up again.

General Kunzite put out his hand to her. With no words exchanged, she accepted and left Princess Amelia and Zoisite to determine what they should do. As she waltzed away with Kunzite, she looked back as Zoisite offered his hand and Amelia hesitantly took it. Reina smiled inwardly then turned to face a stoic looking general.

Without warning, "What did you say to her that made her shake her head like that?"

The extent of his curiosity only went as far as him raising a pale blonde brow. He was silent for a while before answering, "I asked her Highness if she found dancing with me, unnerving."

Reina gave an unladylike snort as she thought that Terran etiquette was surely lacking.

"Did you find General Zoisite's company particularly lacking?"

She looked at him and inwardly smiled. _Touche_. _One for one_. She closed her eyes, "I actually believe that I like him." She turned once again to see her friend explaining something to a smiling general. The expression on Amelia's normally distant features was welcoming. _Yes, I believe I like him very much_.

She returned her gaze to Kunzite who blinked at her but inclined his head as if he understood. They danced quietly as a comfortable silence surrounded them. Reina saw his thoughts in scattered segments making reading his mind difficult. Some thoughts surrounded the treaty between the Silver Millennium and Terra. An image of his prince flashed every so often. As dutiful as someone else she knew. However, unlike Melina who could uplift the saddest spirit. General Kunzite had a calming effect. Reina was filled with an inner calm that only existed when she was around her friends and especially Ra. The song ended and a gloved hand touched her shoulder. The person she saw made her blood boil.

With a gleaming smile, "May I have this dance, Princess Reina?"

Kunzite could feel the tension rising from her and instinctively wanted to protect her but she let go of his hand. With a reassuring look, she turned to the man, "Very well, Lord Hoko. Thank you, General." Reina walked off with Lord Hoko.

_She looks exactly like her_.

He turned to see Zoisite sitting with Princess Amelia. Nephrite surrounded by admiring women of the court and Jadeite dancing with a slightly taller Princess Lilith. Kunzite body tensed slightly. _That means._ He looked around the room to find a small crowd of finely dressed young men surrounding the Venusian princess. She was talking and laughing about something which irritated him. He took a step forward like a man going into battle.

------------------------------------------------------

Lord Hoko Fierceos was the son of General Heko Fierceos, commander of the Martian militia. Lord Hoko was arrogant, manipulative, deceitful, and overall made her want to wash her entire body in boiling water. He would often try to pursue the elusive princess but did not try to hide his womanizing either. He was the embodiment of all which women desire but should condemn. His long hair was pitch black, which marked a true Martian, and his eyes deep burgundy. He was handsome, well built, and intelligent. Even Reina could see why so many women would find him hard to resist until you got to know him.

"Well, well, Her Highness is looking stunning this evening." He intentional looked her up and down.

Reina ignored him and tried to pull away slightly more. However, this only seemed to compel him to pull her closer to him. He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "My lady does not like compliments as I once remembered."

Her amethyst eyes glared at him at the implication. She growled at him, "You, however, never seem to run out of them."

Despite his abdominal personality, he was strong and ruthless both in court and the battlefield. She tried to pull away without making a scene but his grip on her waist only seemed to tighten, giving more reason to pull her closer.

"Come now. You know you are attracted to me."

"I know better now."

He chuckled, "I see, my lady has not forgiven me." The he bent over very close to her ear. "We are destined for each other. The call of our blood demands such a union." He then pulled away and leaned in as if to kiss her. She froze instantly, pulling them to a halt.

With venom in her voice, "Loosen your hold or I'll loosen your man parts. Reputation… be… damned."

As of expecting her to react as such, he laughed and did as she asked while maintaining a hold on her. He smirked deviously, "You always had such fire." Then he leaned in, "That is why it would bring me such joy to break you."

Before she could carry out her threat, a blonde head merged from behind and the joy and relief reflected in her deep purple eyes were unmistakable.

----------------------------------

Aiya! Another day…another chapter. So let me know what you think. Who is this Lord Hoko?? And where's my Jadeite. All to come. Ja-ne!


	13. Chapter 13: Friend, Foe, Incorrigible

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

Support for this story is sadly depleting which makes it all the sadder to continue… hmmm… well I guess we'll see if there is a come back.

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**The Friend, The Foe, and The Incorrigible**

Before she could carry out her threat, a blonde head merged from behind and the joy and relief reflected in her deep purple eyes were unmistakable.

"Excuse me. May I cut in?"

Lord Hoko quickly turned to the person who dared disturb his present entertainment. Suddenly, the person came from the other side and slipped between them. Taking hold of Reina's free hand, the person threw back, "Thank you, Lord Hoko. I'm sure you wouldn't deny an old friend a chance to dance with Princess Reina."

Lord Hoko turned to berate the intruder but upon seeing who it was, he relented, "My pleasure." He watched the blonde whisk the raven hair princess off with his fist clenched to his side.

Reina smiled at her savior who smiled back when Reina hugged her. "Thank you, Ra."

Her cyan eyes danced at the young woman who was like the little sister she never had. "You're welcome, Pyro." She grinned, "But if anything, I'd say I saved him from being toast."

Reina laughed, "Well, if you gave it a few more minutes I might have."

"Aww…. But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of rescuing my damsel in distress."

Reina smiled at her childhood friend. Among the princess of the solar system, Princess Amara of Uranus was by far the most handsome, literally. With short blonde hair and soft green blue eyes, she looked well in both women's and men's clothes. This evening, she was dressed in a light blue coat with matching pants and a white tunic. Simple but so like her. They had met one day when her father took her there to visit King Oto, Amara's father. Upon meeting her, Reina mistook her for a boy which was not entirely her fault since Ra wore a small white suit. Her hair was still short. She was 5 and Amara was 10.

Flashback

"Yo! Amara's the name," a bored youth sat lazily on the branch of tree.

"But that's a girl's name…" 5-year old Reina protested as the appearance of the youth suggested otherwise. She looked at the odd boy up and down, "Are you sure?"

"Well…duh…stupid…that's what I am." Amara ran a small hand through her head and jumped off the branch to stand next to the short ebony haired girl.

Reina dark violet eyes flared, "Hey! Who you calling stupid? You don't look like an Amara."

Amara crossed her arms in front of her and grinned. "Yea, I guess you're right. Okay…why don't you call me 'Ra'. And I'll call you 'dummy' since you can't tell a girl from a boy." Reina tried to kick the tomboy. Amara dodged the attack and stuck her tongue.

"Fine…I'll call you Pyro since your temper is so combustible." Amara took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Reina quickly ran after her.

"Come on, slow poke."

"Ra!"

End Flashback

"You know you could tell your father."

"You know him better than that."

Amara sighed, "You know he might listen. Especially with _that_." She gestured over her shoulder.

"Lord Heko is the commander of the Martian militia. He is highly respected and a good man. I can't tear him down just to get back at his son," Reina reasoned.

Amara sighed in defeat. "I guess you've thought about this."

She nodded then giving a pointed glance to her attire, "Ra, what will the Council say?"

Amara laughed, "That's a stupid question."

"But your dad and brother…"

Amara shook her head, "They both gave up trying. Plus, I think many of the ladies would be disappointed."

Reina grinned, "And did you tell her yet?"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Reina eyed her. Amara stood silent and shook her head dejectedly.

Reina laughed inwardly. Recently, Ra had confessed to her little sister that she was in love with the Princess Michelle of Neptune. Reina never heard nor seen Ra admire elegance and grace but when Michelle entered the room, Ra would stand motionless.

The princess in question had also slipped into the ballroom. Reina glanced over, "Perhaps, it's time you did."

Amara followed her gaze and then smiled at Reina. "Just let me finish this dance. I rarely get to see you anymore."

Reina understood and a calm quiet surrounded them as they glided around the floor. As the song came to an end, Amara bowed and Reina curtsied before she went off to keep an interested young man with short brown hair from stealing the first dance with the Neptunian princess. "See you, Pyro."

Reina watched Amara moved across the floor toward Michelle. She turned to get some refreshment. As she stepped across the smooth ballroom floor, she could feel the glances from other interested suitors. However, none dare come near her and quite frankly, she wanted it that way. As she grabbed a glass of wine from a servant, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to meet the bane of her existence smiling gingerly and handsomely presented in a white suit. "May I have this dance, Princess Reina?" He bowed.

Reina looked at him with disdain, murmured something, and turned away. She sipped her red wine.

"My…my…such words coming from a lady of the realm."

Reina nearly choked on her beverage. She stared at his smiling cerulean eyes. _How?_

"How did I know?" Jadeite smirked. "You made it sound like you wished to disembowel me in some way."

Reina glared at him but it only seemed to inspire that smirk on his face. "I see that your manners have not improved much, General…Jadeite."

She thought she saw a flicker in his eyes but it was gone instantly. "I am honored that you have remembered my name." He gave a deep bow.

She rolled her eyes, "Yet, your impertinence has not changed even..."

"Ne..ne… Rei. You shouldn't be so hard on my dear cousin." Melina had suddenly appeared behind her with a gleaming smile on her slender face.

"Mina?"_ She's up to something._

Standing next to Reina, Melina grinned at them both. With a swaying motion of her posterior she gave Reina a slight bump towards Jadeite, "Here you go, Jadeite. If she struggles, just let me know."

Jadeite grinned, "Thank you…Mina."

Reina turned to Melina flabbergasted and highly reproachful. _WHAT? Mina! What were you thinking?!?_

She couldn't tell what was more shocking. Melina helping HIM or letting HIM address her by such familiarity. Reina paused. _Never mind…it's definitely the latter. _A gleam sparked through Melina's eyes that Reina knew was not questionable. She huffed, "Very well. Come on." Reina grabbed Jadeite firmly by the sleeve and he waved good bye to Melina.

She shoved his hand on her back and took his hand.

He arched a brow, "Isn't the man supposes to lead?"

She growled, "Let's just get this over with."

He offered no comeback and waited for the beat of the music before joining the other dancers. They both remained silent for a time which suited Reina just fine. Before she had realized it, she began to feel comfortable as her hands became suddenly sensitive to the smoothness of the fabric of his glove and suit. Their bodies were no closer than their encounter at the shrine. Strangely, she felt warmth engulfing her entire being. She shook her head of such thoughts and her eyes wandered from pair to pair until she spotted the royal couple.

Before she could stop herself, "Do you think they'll be happy?"

Jadeite turned at her questions and gazed at the couple before he shrugged, "Who can be sure? Most arranged marriages are not fairy tales."

She turned to him with a frown, "You're rather direct."

His cerulean eyes gleamed at her and he smiled, "I assumed Her Highness wanted an honest answer."

She gazed at him as if she had seen him for the first time. She was somewhat surprised that he appeared genuine. Then suddenly her thoughts returned to the sensations she felt when he kissed her hand. She turned to hide the faint warmth gracing her cheeks.

"Besides, it's not official."

She turned to stare at him. A good ambassador would never be so blunt. The slight tension in his muscles made this clear. He was apprehensive of this alliance as well. Not good to show your cards before the game began. She felt a slight tug against her lips as she realized that he had betrayed himself. Although the information was not useful, it was fun to see him sweat a little. _Serves him right._

"I meant…it's not official until we go around announcing the good news," he added hastily.

_Nice save._

Jadeite inwardly sighed in hopes that she took his answer genuinely.

She nodded which eased his tension some what. Queen Serenity had informed them that each guardian would be traveling back with them to give the olive branch and assure the other kingdoms that there was no fear in this alliance. Also, she extended her greatest wish that the Senshi would help the process along.

_But why?_

_Why do they want this?_

Reina looked up at him in realization that he knew no better than her.

_The Golden Crystal? Is that what they want?_

Where had she heard that before? _Golden Crystal?_

"Is everything alright?"

Reina gasped, "What?"

"You looked puzzled."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No"

"Were you looking at something?"

"No."

Jadeite gave a sigh. "Very well have it your way."

Reina gave an internal sigh. She hadn't realized that she had dropped her guard.

_What? No, I haven't. I know. Would you mind not invading my mind?_

Reina strangely felt a slight tinge of guilt at that. She was in fact invading his privacy. She knew it was for the greater good but that didn't make her feel any better about it.

_Geez. He's too nosy. _

For a while nothing came to his mind which suited her just fine. Then an image of him and her stood in his mind. She could feel the blood creeping up her neck and she bent her head down to hide her face from view. She did not understand considering she had read the minds of many others. However, she suddenly felt the need to disappear into the floor.

The image shifted and he had her pulled up against him. His head slowly descending towards hers while his hands slowly traveled upwards to the straps of her dress. She knew it was only an image. Ares knows that Lord Hoko had many far worse. However, her heart began to beat wildly against her chest. His lips claimed hers and a slight red filled her cheeks. His hands pushed the straps off.

Reina gasped and she looked at him in disbelief. A wide smirk filled his face and his eyes were smiling down at her.

"So, you have the gift," he chuckled.

She stared at him incredulously. She could barely whisper, "What?"

She did not realize he had pulled her close as he whispered, "You can read minds."

She suddenly went pale as she stood motionless. _He knew!_ Emotions swam throughout her but mostly shock and then rage. _He was playing with me? _The hand on his shoulder fell to her side and clenched. She gritted her teeth and the fierce glare she returned made hell's fires grow cold. "YOU DAMN HEATHEN!"

The smirk was gone. "Heathen!??"

His eyes were now an icy sapphire and a piercing look she had never seen before cut into her but she refused to back down. "You did that purposely to draw me out."

He shot back, "Well! I'm not the one dipping into people's minds without their permission. Princess or not that has got to be low."

"Low! And what does that make you? Forcing yourself on any woman you see. Just because you're a man doesn't mean you can take what ever you want." She pointed at his chest.

He opened his mouth to send a retort but suddenly reconsidered. She was surprised that he had suddenly drawn back and then suddenly became aware that their bodies were touching. She jumped backward.

She did not need to read minds to see the conflicting emotions racing through his eyes. His eyes soften to their original blue and he stood resigned, "You are right."

Reina blinked in astonishment. Not really sure what to think.

"I…I…I hope Your Highness will…"

Suddenly, her head shot up and her eyes widen. "Excuse me." With a quick curtsey, she quickly stepped off the dance floor.

For a moment, Jadeite stood slightly dumbfounded at her unexpected retreat. Ignoring the inquisitive looks he was receiving, he walked off the dance floor in the direction she had gone.

--------------------------------

So what did you think?? Not enough drama/ too much?? Were the characters OOC?? Ne…Ne Jadeite-kun and Rei-chan, can't we get along??


	14. Chapter 14: What Follows

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

Yea! It's great to get a few more reviews…You like me…you really like me. Thanks.

If you don't recall, last chapter Reina had left Jadeite standing alone on the dance floor but he has never been one to be deterred. So here it is:

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**What Follows**

Once away from the view of the public, his steps quickened as he made strides to catch up to her retreating form. The distant flowing crimson colors were unmistakable. His pursuit took him to the passageway which he knew led toward the royal quarters. _Running away?_ To his satisfaction, she did not ascend the stairwell that would direct to her chambers but descended another. Curious, he followed her to another corridor aligned with more doors. She was already at the end and had turned another corner. _For a girl in heels… she can really run._ He turned the corner to find a dim lit stairwell and descended. At the bottom, he entered a passageway with no lights and ended with what appeared to be a door.

_Where did she? _He placed a hand on the cold iron handle and turned but it remained steadfast. He stepped back as it appeared to be the end of it. The girl had gotten away. He gave a slight sigh and turned to leave. He did not want to return to the party after all that. Images of Kunzite's steely looks and possible plot of hanging his precious self by the toes for such a display made Jadeite cringe within. Despite all his self-control, oyaji could be very vindictive when it came to improprieties that could affect political policy. _And I really screwed this one._ Unless he made a comeback with Princess Reina, there would be sleepless nights due to the possibility of being murdered in bed.

He stopped to think. He turned to lean against the cold dark wall of the passageway. The impact between his back and the solid object never came as he was suddenly falling. His eyes were attacked by a blinding light and the back of his head made contact with something hard. He gritted his teeth from the pain and rubbed his throbbing head. He looked up to find his body cut off by a wall. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at the wall which seemed solid to the eyes. He placed a hand on it and found it went through. He stepped through it again. He turned. _It looks normal enough. _He stepped back through and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in illumination. _Well…well._

There in the middle of a large room stood nine crystal chambers aligned in a circle on a circular platform. A large pyramid-shaped crystal was floating at the center. Jadeite stepped onto the circular platform and marveled at the strange compartments. _What is all this? _Each had a large archway opening and an engraved seal above. He recognized the symbols that represented each planet with the exception of one which had no engraving. He stared at it puzzled and entered it. Nothing had happened. He stepped backward and out again.

He turned and felt something touch the tip of his boot. There was a faint clinking sound. He searched the floor for the possible source when a red flash caught his eye. It was coming from the chamber marked with the sign of Mars above it. He stepped inside the chamber and kneeled to pick it up. It was a pendant with an oval ruby stone in the middle. It looked strangely familiar. He would probably have more time to inspect it later and pocketed it. He stood from his kneeling position and turned. His azure eyes caught sight of the pyramid crystal. He gazed at it and realized it was suddenly glowing. He was suddenly enveloped in a beam of crimson light.

Amazement seized him as he could not tear his gaze away from the crystal which glowed brighter. His vision was blurring and the pressure in the surrounding atmosphere grew heavy. He could no longer resist the weight upon his eyes and closed them allowing the warm light to envelop him. Then everything around him was black.

His eyes slowly fluttered open as the heaviness upon his shoulders slowly dissipated and the rapid beating of his heart declined. The remaining rays of red light disintegrated. The chamber that appeared was similar except the center crystal glowed red before fading.

_Where am I? _It took him some time before he could find another wall that would let him out of the room. He began searching the premises to find out where he was. Along the corridors, he spotted dark cherry wood doors and heavy red curtains. The place could be Mars. _A transporter?_ He crept along the corridors for any signs of interest. He made sure to avoid being detected since a confrontation so early would be undesirable and possibly lethal. He avoided two guards making their way by ascending a staircase. The passageway he entered was aligned with four doors along the sides and two large doors at the end. _This…_

"WHO ARE YOU?"

He flinched but did not turn. _I'm dead._

He could hear fast footsteps approaching from behind and moved aside quickly enough to avoid a long staff smashing into the ground. He turned to face a girl with long ebony hair separated to sides of her head. She came at him again swinging her staff. He bent backward to avoid the staff. A shadowy figure was descending quickly from above him. He flipped backward as another staff came crashing down the hard floor. The figure quickly retreated along side the former. As he gained composure, he looked to see two of the exact same girl. One dressed in a short dress of blue and the other in red.

"Ready, Phobos?" The girl in blue gasped while her cerulean eyes remained on him.

The girl in red was panting before she ready her staff to attack again. "Let's go, Demos."

They came at him and made their battle cry.

"Phobos! Demos! Stop!"

They halted in astonishment as they turned to the figure behind them. Jadeite gave a sigh of relief and watched as the figure approached the two. They were whispering something and the one called Demos turned to him, her blue eyes still full of suspicion. The figure laid a hand on her shoulder before she would step aside.

His cerulean eyes revealed his initial surprise as his rescuer was none other than his objective. _Princess Reina…_ Reina eyed him suspiciously and stalked across to him. However, before she could release the tirade swarming through her mind, a loud sound resonated from the stairwell below.

"Come on! It came from up here."

Before he could utter a word, Reina quickly took his hand and led him to a nearby room. "Phobos! Demos! Please take care of this."

"Yes!" They answered.

She had closed the door just in time to hear, "What happened?"

Reina gave a relieved sigh as she pressed her back against the cool wooden door. _That was close._ She opened her amethyst orbs to find Jadeite smirking at her. She snarled, "What?"

He came forward and leaned in close to her. "You saved me."

She arched a brow at him as if the suggestion was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. She pushed herself off the door and turned to walk past him. However, his hand came up to obstruct her exit. She quickly turned to glare at him. He grinned. "Thank you."

She turned once again to pass. "It was nothing." He, however, was resolute on not moving his arm. Fed up with his antics, she gave out in a deadly calm tone, "You're becoming a hindrance. And unless you want me to toss you to the guards, I suggest you remove yourself."

He placed his arms up in surrender but the grin on his face remained unaltered. She gave a flick to her long ebony hair and walked passed him. She huffed, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you. You left so suddenly."

She turned to him. He was smirking at her. His hands placed firmly in his pockets. She turned away. _Hmph…like he really cared. _It had been a long day and she did not feel up to yelling at him for the moment. However, his presence here was not good. She was going to have to tell Mina and Mina was not going to be happy. She sighed inwardly, _that would also mean…_ She shook her head to clear the thought. Now, she was too exhausted to think of the possibility but _that_ would definitely not be good.

She left the room to the bedroom and was glad to see a clean basin with a pitcher of water. She could see him enter from the corner of her eye and began pouring water into the basin. "I want to wash my face if you don't mind." Jadeite nodded and walked out. She sighed and massaged the middle of her brows. _Why is he getting to me?_ She took some time gazing into the clear water. _Reiya? _She shook her head to clear the rampaging thoughts. She dipped her hands into the water and splashed her face. The cool water caressed her hot skin. It felt good. She dried herself and walked out to see him standing at the piano, his fingers gracing its ivory keys.

He looked up at her, "Do you play?"

She glared at him with her arms drawn across her chest. "That's none of your business." She sat down in one of the cherry wood chairs and crossed her legs.

He left the piano, sat in the adjust chair and drew it close to her. He didn't look at her or any where else in particular. "What if I want to make you my business?"

She glanced at him for a moment before ignoring him. Then she leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. She felt tired and defeated. She hated that feeling. A moment of silence filled the room as neither of them felt the need to say anything.

He settled for just looking at her. She looked beautiful. The drawn curtains illuminated a warm red hue into the room and gave her an ethereal look. Her slender body was drawn out along the cherry wood chair. Her crimson dress accented her curves. Her long ebony hair was drawn to the side and wrapped along the side of her like a black shawl. Her long slender neck exposed to him, as if waiting to be caressed with kisses. He mentally shook such thoughts. It was clouding his mind. _This girl for all her beauty is impossible._

"I need you to promise me," she had sat up. Her arms resting on her tights and her chin placed on her clasped hands. She did not look at him but the seriousness of her tone asked him to drink in her every word. She hesitated as if not sure of her request, "I…I need you to promise you won't speak about _that_ room to anyone."

He stared at her puzzled. She suddenly turned to him; her deep violet eyes were solemn almost pleading. Something he had not expected before. It was the look of someone who wanted to protect something or someone very dear. It was a look that made him want to give her the world if she asked. "I promise."

A moment of shock flashed through her eyes and then nervousness. Her hands clenched. Her dark violet orbs searched his intently as if examining his soul. He did not avert his eyes but waited patiently until she was satisfied. She turned away and stood up. "What? No protests…no questions..." She walked to the window and drew back one of the curtains slightly to peer out. "..No conditions?"

He smiled at that and stood as well. He placed his hands behind him and slowly walked towards her. "Of course, I have my conditions. I can't just leave it at that. Really, Firebird, you need to give a man time to finish."

She quickly turned and the spark had returned as she frowned at him. He smirked and turned his back to her. He liked her better this way. The fire in her eyes suited her. _Absolutely impossible_. "You may have my silence as long as it does not hurt Terra in any way…And…"

He remained silent and was surprised that she bear no insult to his pet name for her. However, he could feel she was getting impatient. "And?"

"And… you must accept my apology for my…what did you call it…impertinence?" He turned to look at her as she stood with her arms crossed in front of her. "And you can't tell anyone that we can communicate telepathically." The last statement lost the initial merriment and she could see the severity of the request.

She pondered for a time and then her head shot up. "Why do you get to make so many demands?"

He smirked and resettled himself into the chair as he looked at her. "Because the gravity of your secret seems to far outweigh mine."

She scoffed. "I think communicating telepathically is a large secret."

He waved a finger at her, "but it can't let me travel long distances in short time. Possibly give a great advantage if one wanted to start a war."

"It will never be used that way, I give you my word. However, I'll give you that Terra's safety is the utmost important. So, make your choice. Your apology or your telepathy."

He stretched in the chair and smirked. "You drive a hard bargain but I'm sure you know what I would choose."

She nodded, "We will need to leave soon and I'm sure that Phobos and Demos have settled things." She began walking towards the door. She felt a grip on her arm and turned to see him standing right next to her.

He smirked at her unimpressed facial expression as he pulled her towards himHe slowly descended towards her, "So, Firebird, should we seal our deal with a kiss?"

Within seconds, he had released her while a familiar red mark on his face. She huffed at him, "I haven't forgiven you yet." Then she turned and walked out the door.

He grinned inwardly and followed her. _But you already have._

-------------------------------------------------

Reina was grateful to find no one in the vicinity when they are return to the Moon. She was not all up to explaining things at the moment. _All I want is to roll under the covers and stay there._ She glanced at Jadeite who was strolling contently beside her. _If this keeps up, he'll be the death of me._ She frowned. _But he got through the shouheki. _She glanced at him again. _That must mean… he isn't a normal mortal. _

"What's wrong?"

She blinked, "Nothing!"

His face filled with concern, "Are you sure?"

Reina blushed slightly since she didn't notice that they had arrived at the bottom of the steps leading to her chambers. "Good night then."

He smirked and took her hand. "Good night." He placed a kiss on it and left. Reina watch at his retreating form and could not seem to turn away.

Without looking, he waved a hand back, "Hope to see you in your dreams."

She frowned and quickly ascended the stairs. _That arrogant bastard. I should have let Demos and Phobos fry him. Come to think of it…why did you trust him. What? Why did you let him leave? You should have… SHUT UP. You know she's going to make you do it. Enough! I know but I need more time. Great! Now I'm battling with myself. This guy is nothing but trouble. I should've toasted him._

Reina snorted and opened her chambers.

"What happened?" Reina jumped as a half smiling Melina sat at the foot of her bed.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia sat at her vanity with a concern look. Lita stood at the window and gave her a concern look as well.

_I guess not._ She closed the door and gave a flick to her hair. "Phobos and Demos summoned me. Family emergency. It's alright now." She retreated to the changing closet hoping they would ask no more.

Melina jumped up from the bed with a wide smile, "Well then…that's good news. Glad everyone is alright. Did you have a good time at the ball?" A muffled sound came from the closet. Melina turned to the others. "Well, at least some of us did, right?" Ami glanced at Lita but did not say a word. Lita averted her eyes. She huffed, "Well, I know, at least Serena did." She pouted slightly. "Danced with Endymion for most of the night. Ha…I guess that's a good thing since they're engaged and all."

"Can we not talk about this tonight?" Reina had come out in a smooth dark blue slip. "It's really been a long day."

Amelia quickly stood up from her chair with a smile, "Of course, we can discuss this tomorrow."

"By the way, Rei, did you know that Jadeite was also missing most of the night?" Melina's eyes were covered but the seriousness in her voice was evident. "Didn't he go after you?"

Reina flinched slightly as she clutched her nightgown. "Mina…"

"He knows…doesn't he?"

Rei looked at her but Melina's face still remained hidden from her position near the bed. "So you think…he isn't…"

"No he isn't. He has Venusian blood. Who knew Venusian blood was so strong. But you know that we can't leave it at that." Mina finally looked up at her friend with eyes full of earnest.

Reina's eyes soften and she bit her lower lip. Amelia looked concerned. Lita stared at the floor. Everyone remained silent.

Reina clenched her fist, "I can't. I haven't perfected it. I can't do it without seriously damaging him. He's your cousin for crying out loud."

Melina walked over to Reina and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "It'll be alright. He has Venusian blood. It should be enough for you to not hurt him." She gave Reina a reassuring smile.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow."

All the girls looked over at Lilith who was still staring at the floor. Melina smiled and then she sudden looked serious, "By the way, Lita, I need to talk to you. Did something happen between you and General Nephrite?"

Lilith seemed nervous suddenly, "Uh…uh…why do you say that?"

"You won't look at each other…"

She held her hands up defensively, "I…uh…uh… forgot… I need to wake early tomorrow so I can ask Aunt Lily for that chocolate cake recipe." A quick second and she vanished from the room.

Mina trailed after her, "Hey!" Before leaving the room, she turned to look at Reina, "Don't worry too much about it. We'll figure something out." With that, she left.

Amelia looked up at Reina with concerned sapphire eyes. "Rei, are you going to be alright?"

Rei gave her friend a faint smile, "Yea, Ami, don't worry. Did you have a fun time with General Zoisite?"

Ami blushed, "It was nice when we sat down to talk about the Socratic Method." With a smile, she left.

Reina sighed and slipped under covers. _What a day? _She pulled the covers close to her and let her mind drift. _I promise._ Suddenly, she felt a slight pain in her chest. She knew what she needed to do so why was he making it so hard for her. _I don't even know him._ After a long exhausted day, she drifted to sleep.

-----------------------------------

There we go! Yawn sorry for taking so long to update. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. I want to incorporate more of the others as well…so stay tune! Aww…I wonder when Rei-chan will let him kiss her…sigh


	15. Chapter 15:The Glass Surface

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

Sorry it took so long…I've been contemplating how the next chapter should go since I still wanted to get the other characters as well. There are a lot of things I wanted to bring into their interaction but ended rewriting it again and again until finally I ended writing more than originally planned. I felt guilty in making everyone wait so I'm releasing this first bit.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and also added me. Here goes:

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**The Glass Surface**

The days that followed were anything but easy. Contrary to belief, Kunzite was more a night owl than a morning riser. Although he still managed to rise in the early hours, all persons knew to maintain their distance as very few words and often icy glares would be inflicted upon any who dare to cross him in the morning. Apparently, the unfortunate soul to enter his room had failed to receive this notice. The door to his suite swung open and a rush of blinding light streamed into the room.

"Gooooodddd Moooorning!"

He shifted from the offending light and let out a soft groan. He heard a shifting sound but the aura did not approach. It couldn't be an attacker since the fool had made her presence known. "Rise and shine!" The go-happy maid had pushed aside the long blue curtains to reveal the outstanding sunshine outside. Kunzite sat up abruptly. He shielded his eyes from the offending light and could only make out a womanly figure.

With all the calm he could muster, he growled, "Woman, kindly close the curtains and remove yourself."

The woman's hands went to her hips. "Awww…Kunz, I came to give you a friendly rise before we begin our day."

Kunzite frowned. _Kunz? That voice._ "Melina-hime, to what do I owe to this _unexpected_ visit?" His knuckles tightened upon the white sheets. _This child is…is…_

She moved away from the windows revealing a pout on her stunning features. She wore a simple beige dress that he believed a commoner would have worn and would not have suited the fashion of a princess. "I told you I have a name, so I command you to use it."

He eyed her beneath dark eye lids. Normally, he would never succumb to such a childish threat. However, the look in her eye seemed to indicate that she would let hell loose if dissatisfied. He reasoned that he was merely doing it for the greater good. "As you wish, Melina-sama."

She huffed at his stricken need to maintain formality but ignored it and instead her countenance suddenly brightened, "I am to give you a tour of Venus and our agenda is full. Come."

He glanced at her again. The offending light seemed to caress her form gently and he found himself thinking that it made her look. He squished his thoughts. She was looking at him questioningly like a mother waiting to send her children off. This made him realize how oblivious the girl really was. If he was her…anything…he would lecture her on her lack of manners. "Please excuse me for my state of undress…I was sleeping."

At least, she had the decency to blush at his remark. It was not unusual to see a man in a state of undress especially on Venus. However, she suddenly became aware of his bare chest and felt embarrassed at her actions. However, she must admit that he looked handsome with the light glowing on him and his hair ruffled after sleep. She gave a small laugh. "Excuse me, Kunz. I'll be outside." She rushed out.

When he heard the click of the door, he swung his legs off and went to change. He groaned inwardly at the thought of pointless conversation he would have to endure. He stepped out and she grinned. "Follow me." Then she casually threw something which he quickly caught. It was an orange cape. "You'll need that for traveling. Otherwise, we'll attract a lot of attention."

Kunzite was slightly surprised to be taken to the stables. He gave her a questioning look. She grinned, "You wanted to see Venus, right?" She climbed upon her saddled horse. He looked at the dark stallion next to him. At this point, he did not know if it would be wise to trust her. "Unless, you want to go in the carriage?" The mischievous smirk reminded him of a particular someone and _he_ was always nothing but trouble. Going against his better judgment, he mounted the steed and earned a grin from the Venusian princess. She took off. There was going to be hell to pay and he knew it.

Venus had all that was expected of a grand planet. High monumental columns on all the buildings, beautiful works of art, flowing fountains, and people everywhere deck out in bright colors. The day had been surprisingly pleasant for the duration of the morning. She would on occasion remark on different historical landmarks. He was mildly astonished that she seemed well-acquainted with her Vensuian history considering her lackadaisical mannerisms. However, such information could be as easily memorized as mannerisms. He did have to admit that her presence was not entirely disagreeable. At least he thought so until the princess had decided it a brilliant idea to drag the Terran through the lively marketplace. He, however, could not agree.

The place was noisy and obnoxiously crowded. Travelers passed between shops and shopkeepers shouting for passers to come buy their wares. Melina kept grinning behind her raised hood and would often look at him to see his face. "Should we get something for your lady at home?"

As much as he wanted to ask how that was any concern of hers, he was too busy trying to weave in and out of the crowd while keeping the insensible princess from running into anyone else. The princess was chattering away at how beautiful everything was and how she wished she had more time to come here. He was glad when she finally offered to sit down at a small tavern and get a drink. She lifted her hood and smoothed out her hair.

"Should you be doing that?"

She turned back, "Don't worry…no one knows me here. Relax. Can we get some drinks here?" She sat down at a table and gestured for him to do the same. "You'll love this."

He removed his hood after the owner placed two cups in front of them. She took the cup and sipped. A serene smile crossed her face and she turned to look at him intently. He looked down at the golden clear beverage and raised it to his lips. The liquid was sweet and warm. He looked at her and saw a satisfied smile on her lips that made him feel strangely lighter. She turned her head to look upon the scene beyond the open doorway. He felt something stir within at her serenity. He liked her best this way. Quiet. Her brilliant eyes stared off in the distance, sweet lips drawn in a faint smile, and her golden hair glowed gently by the streams of light. As he brought the cup to his lips, he could feel an uncontrollable twitch at the corner of his lips. He suppressed the urge with another sip.

"Oh! I'll be right back."

He placed the cup down. He knew it was too much to ask. He watched her quickly leave and cross over to the next shop. She had stopped and turned to kneel at something that was blocked from view of the doorway. _Probably trying to buy something._ The owner came by again to fill his cup. She had stood before the owner blocked his view. When the owner moved, she was gone. Her sudden disappearance irked him for some illogical reason. He justified that he wanted to just keep her out of trouble. But hell, wasn't he the guest? He gulped the liquid down.

"Hey, I think your blonde friend is in trouble," the owner called out.

He let out a breath and stood. "I'll return."

"Hey!" He ignored the man and went out to see Melina surrounded by four men and obviously not happy.

"Come on, we haven't seen you around before."

She seemed calm but an irritated frowned crossed her features. She had tried to avoid them. She glanced at their so-called leader. He was well-built man with dirty short blonde hair and had a smirk on his face that she did not care too much for.

_Why can't they take a hint? I'll just have to…_

"Excuse me." Melina's head shot up at the familiar voice. All the men turned with obvious dislike at the newcomer who had interrupted their current entertainment. Kunzite remained unfazed by their attempts at intimidation. "Kindly remove yourselves from her," replied Kunzite, his eyes stone-cold to match his voice. Despite their equivalent height, the leader seemed to shrink a bit. Realizing his mistake, he buffed up and grabbed the front of Kunzite's tunic.

"What's it to you?"

Kunzite observed the man with cool impassive lavender eyes then placed a hand on the offending grip and easily removed it. "She belongs to me."

Melina's cerulean eyes widened. _What? _She tried to step forward but she was suddenly gripped by the shoulder.

"I guess we'll just have to take her then."

If his eyes could have possibly been colder, then the surrounding atmosphere had suddenly dropped. A cold wind seemed to pass at that moment and Melina could feel her body shiver. Her heart inexplicably began to beat faster. A lingering pause filled the air as Kunzite stared at the man. Finally, he replied nonchalantly, "Very well."

_What?!_

"You may have the girl."

_May HAVE??_

The man grinned at his obvious triumph.

"For six million lyrae."

The man's jaw dropped to the floor and Melina stood paralyzed.

"SIX MILLION LYRAE!!" they answered simultaneously.

Kunzite turned his back to them and with a deathly quiet, "Take her or leave her."

The man and his posse stared at one another as their tiny brains tried to process what the hell the man was up to. Looking at his appearance and condescending tone, he could be a black merchant for all they knew. It would seem better not to push it if he was. Black merchants were notorious for their fine connections. They could get what they wanted or kill who they wanted.

"Come Mina!" Still a bit dumbstruck, she could do nothing but obey. She followed without further interference.

They walked back into the tavern, paid, and left. The walk silently along side one another passing many shops and traders along the way. Normally, he would congratulate himself for not escalating the situation but her silence aggravated him. It seemed almost damning. He would usually relish and thank the deities for such blissful stillness but some how it seemed unnatural in the bustling streets.

As soon as they were a distance away, she turned on him. "What in HADES was that?"

He did not look at her but replied coolly, "I believe it is rather unladylike to use such a tone and I believe I just rescued you."

She glared at him, "you call THAT a rescue? Treating me like a piece of meat? What if he had the money?"

He had suddenly grabbed her arm when a cart ran pass but he did not stop walking. "Then he must have really wanted you." He did not release her arm.

She let him drag her out of the market until the reached the place that cared for their mounts. She quickly paid the stable boy and ran in front of him forcing him to look at her. "Is that all you can say?" Her cerulean eyes dark and damning like a child who had been wrongfully scolded.

He returned no expression. "Perhaps, before you go gallivanting off like that..." He passed her and mounted his steed. "…You'll think about what you're doing." He turned his horse to see her already on her stead with a painful look in her clear blue eyes. She nudged the horse and took off. He gazed at her retreating form and nudged his horse to go as well. A slight pain shot through him and a frown marred his stony features. He did not like this girl.

--

He was standing at the window as the sun caressed the horizon with its light. The planet looked beautiful with its lush green hills and gigantic trees. It reminded him of Vallechene in many ways. He grabbed his discarded coat from the chair and headed out. He had arrived on Jupiter with the escort of Princess Lilith. The trip was simple since the princess had found it best to avoid him whenever possible. However, as the days passed, this avoidance was becoming aggravating. When meeting at hallways, he would often find her coincidentally changing her course to avoid passing him. During his audience with King Koto, her brother, she stood in the shadows not bearing her face. Women were maddening. The fact that he thought about her was maddening. However, he recalled that look in her eyes. He pushed aside the thought. He didn't even know why he was so aggravated.

There could have been many reasons for those eyes. She had lost her father due to an illness when she was 14. Her mother, stricken by grief, followed two years later leaving the siblings to care for each other. King Koto, 5 years her senior, ascended the throne and became successor of the Jovian empire. This left very little time for the siblings themselves.

As he pushed the door to the dining room open, he found His Highness sitting in place with a girl dressed in a simple gown and apron standing beside him. He unknowingly hesitated at the door. As if something was telling him that he didn't belong there. The girl was laughing while holding a silver tray in her hand. She placed down a plate in front of the king and sat beside him. The king laughed and proceeded to eat. The girl chatted a bit and ran her hand through the king's short dark auburn hair before getting up. His eyes widen a bit to see the expression on the girl's face, oblivious to his presence, before going back into the kitchen.

"So you are an early riser as well." He stiffened at being discovered but walked in before bowing. "Please sit, General Nephrite."

"I'm sorry for intruding, Your Highness."

The king placed down his fork and stare intently at him, "As a fellow earlier riser, it will be overlooked."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He took the seat that the young girl had only sat moments ago.

"Would you like some breakfast?" the king asked.

"Your Highness is considerate but not at the moment."

"Then you will forgive me for finishing mine." The king proceeded to finish his breakfast. Nephrite sat uncomfortably at the unusual informality of his current situation. Most royalty had an air about them which shielded their personal aspects. However, King Koto seemed easy going, honest and uncommonly friendly.

The king placed down his fork and eyed the general intently. A faint smile graced his lips. "Did something happen between you and my sister?"

Nephrite was taken back slightly at the sudden question and unsure as what to really say. However, he forgot that the king was nearly the same age as himself and he would be naturally concern for his younger sister. "No, sire, nothing happened between Princess Lilith and myself."

The king gave a look of smug disbelief and placed his chin on his raised hands. His emerald eyes looked out to the windows overlooking the gardens. "Please forgive her. She has not been herself these last couple weeks."

Nephrite gave the king a genuine inquisitive glance. "Sire?"

"Naturally, she would tell me what happened."

"I … I should have apologized…"

"From what she told me, it was her fault." Nephrite was torn between relief and disbelief. "However, you must admit that my sister is a good fighter." A sound had escaped his lips before he could help it. The king's eyes twinkled, "I see, you do not agree."

Nephrite froze but looked into the eyes of the young ruler, "I just don't think women should do combat."

King Koto laughed, "Don't let Lita hear you say that. She'll beat the crap out of you." His laughter subsided and he returned to his somber self. "She is warm and kind like our father but has the fighting spirit of our mother." A beam of pride graced his features. He gave a glance at Nephrite from the corner of his eye. "Oh yes, General. Jovian woman are quite different from those of your precious Terra." He stood and slowly walked off, "Now, I have matters to attend to but I'm sure to see you soon on the matter you came to propose but until then, please enjoy your stay." He paused at the door he had opened. "As for my sister, I'll let you assess that matter on your own." With that he left.

Nephrite sighed at the thought that royalty could be so confusing at times. He sat there for a moment and recalled that look of pure joy gracing her features as she floated out the room. _Did she really float?_ Nephrite could not reason why he had suddenly become so intrigued for deciphering the various looks on her face. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts and turned his attention to his stomach. He forgot to get a bite to eat. He slowly stood and made his way to the kitchen since no other attendant was present at the moment. Perhaps a request made by the siblings to share a moment together in peace.

He made his way to the kitchen in hopes that the servants were feeling generous in the early morning and that _she_ had left. He pushed past the swinging doors to find an immaculate kitchen. _And no soul in sight._ He turned to leave when he heard a slight cough. His instinct told him to go but his stomach argued. The latter won that battle and he searched for the source of the cough. As he entered the backroom, a sheet of smoke filled his lungs. He covered his mouth and coughed.

"Oh! Sorry about that."

The smoke began to clear as the owner of the voice began opening the doors and windows. As the blackness dissipated, he saw Princess Lillith dressed in a plain evergreen dress and apron. The difference from the lady he had seen before was that soot covered her from head to toe. A streak of flour adorned her forehead. She blinked at him incredulously, "General Nephrite, what are you doing here?"

"Your Highness," he bowed majestically.

Her mind became blank at the sight of him and her body felt rigid. She was at a lost as to what to do or say to him especially caught in such a predicament. The blacken soot could not hid the maroon coloring of her face. She crushed the urge to fiddle with her fingers and took a deep breathe. She mustered all that remained of her dignity to look at him in the eyes. "How may I help you?"

Nephrite remained silent and was starring intently at her. He quickly turned from the scene and disappeared, leaving a confused Lita. _What the?_ Then a roar of laughter echoed through the room. She frowned and then shrugged. _At least he had the decency to not do that to my face._ She let out a sigh and took up a broom. He had returned before she could begin sweeping, a hint of a smile still on his face.

"I apologize, Princess."

She looked up at him and strangely enough, she smiled. "No need. I think I would have laughed too if I saw myself." The look in his eyes softened. _This girl. So different from before. Why?_ She stopped sweeping a moment and gazed at him. Her lips moved to say something and her grip tighten on the broom stick. "Actually…" He remained still. She forced herself to look at him. "Actually, I want to…"

A sound resonated through the room and both stared at each other. Neither dared move. Nephrite could feel the rush of color to his face as he cursed inwardly at his misfortune. He dared not turn his brown chocolate eyes away from her evergreen ones. She held her breathe and fought to keep his gaze. A lopsided grin surface on her features and a few giggles escaped her lips. She turned away quickly to gather her composure.

Nephrite wanted to sink into the ground. When she turned back to him, however, the smile that graced her face dispelled the feeling and left something else in its place. "Would you like something to eat?"

This sudden transformation made him wonder if there was a yin yang demon within her or if she had a temperamental twin. "Ther…There is no need…" He was stuttering. The shock nearly overcame him. He cursed inwardly.

"It's alright. The servants will be up shortly but why don't I make something in the mean time?"

He eyed her doubtingly as he deliberately glanced about the ash filled room with the dirty princess in the middle. She then brushed herself off as she came towards him. "Don't worry…" she smiled. "…this was just an experiment. Give me a chance."

Her words reminded him of the earlier conversation with His Highness. As she grazed past him, he suddenly seized her upper arm. She met his curious gaze. He seemed to be searching for an answer to something then he seemed to change his mind. Without a word, he took the broom from her hand. "For the meal," he simply stated. The smiled that beamed before him held no resemblance to the one he had seen earlier that morning but as he turned away and began sweeping, he found himself unable to suppress the small grin that surfaced.

--

So what did you think? I hope came out okay. Kunzie can be very insensitive at times….tsk tsk.

I hope to release the rest soon.

Jan e!


	16. Chapter 16: Come My Darling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

It has been a while hasn't it. Writer's block is such a nuisance so thanks for the encouragement to continue…I'm happy that I'm getting some reviews. So thanks for all the suggestions and reviews. Don't worry I'll definitely take them into consideration. Bowing is always been a form of respect (at least I think so) that is from the waist…kneeling is entirely different. However, I must admit that I had to go back and read all my stuff again just to double check. The identity of the Senshi is presently a secret so it is not known that they are the princesses. As for the Senshi being strong…well…I guess you'll have to wait and see how powerful the Senshi really are... The second bit… hehe… Sorry for the wait. Presenting:

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**Come My Darling**

The sound of clicking boots resonated through the hallway as he made way to his destination. He began to wonder how in a matter of days when all things seemed to be going so smoothly suddenly went all wrong.

The last few weeks were difficult and nerve-wrecking to say the least. As ambassador, Zoisite had to ensure that he upheld the integrity of Terra while meeting with the Mercurian council. Although the certainty of Endymion's and Serena's engagement seemed indisputable which was strange considering the High Council did not deem it necessary to inform the Silver Alliance as of yet. Although, he understood it would be better if the inhabitants of Terran established good standing with the other planets as well but that did not explain all the secrecy. _Trust it to the old geezers in the High Council for making us do the grunt work_. He was preparing his proposition in library when Princess Ami had accidentally walked in while he was rehearsing. Upon discovering his situation, Princess Ami had offered to give pointers. With her assistance on understanding Mercurian psychology, he was able convey his proposition to Their Majesties and the Mercurian Council with substantial success. They would meet again in the upcoming weeks for further discussion but the cards seemed to be in his favor.

Coincidentally, however, the princess was mysteriously avoiding him. She even postponed their evening chess matches. Her reason was never given. What had he done? He came to a halt and looked up to see himself suddenly at his destination. He hesitated at the small plain door that blocked his way. He breathed in and opened it. He was warned about entering this innermost sanctuary. All around the room were various books with worn out covers. Glasses filled with bubbling liquids. Strange aromas surrounded the moderately lit room. In many ways, it looked more like a glass house then a room in the palace. The place was well kept and everything was labeled neatly in jars along the walls. The person he had long searched for was sitting at a table towards the end of the room. She wore spectacles and was examining an old tomb opened before it. Beside her was a book in which she could scribble a few notes. She looked up from the open tomb and grabbed another tomb from a large pile in front of her. She closed the previous tomb before replacing it with the new one.

He walked purposefully in hopes of gaining her attention. However, when he came closer, she was still not aware of his presence. He cleared this throat. "Place the herbs over there, Jeeves." Without turning around to look, the petite girl pointed to a large table with boxes of assorted leaves.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I'm not Jeeves."

He could see her back straighten at the sound of his voice but still did not turn to look at him. She resumed writing before she answered, "General Zoisite, to what do I owe to this visit?"

A frown marred his handsome features at the sudden use of formality. He thought they had already gone past that. However, if she wanted to go down this path, he would oblige. "It would seem that Princess Amelia has been busy as of late."

Seemingly unaffected by his sudden use of her proper honorifics, she replied, "Yes, quite so."

"It seems quite unfortunate to not have Her Highness to converse with."

She took her pen to write something else and resumed looking at her book, "Yes, I suppose. Is there something I can do for you, General?"

His frown deepened, "I would like to ask Her Highness a question."

She continued to scribble something in her book, "Yes?"

Her curt words were beginning to tax him. He was usually a patient man but this person, cold and distant, was immensely different from the girl he had met before. The Ami he had come to know was intelligent, kind, caring, and above all us full of calm vivacity and desire for knowledge. This stranger before him he had not seen before. As if his Ami had gone somewhere he could not reach her. _His?_

"If I may ask Her Highness to turn around, I would ask her."

The pen in her hand ceased momentarily. A tense silence filled the room before she began scribbling again. "I apologize for the moment, General. I am in the middle of some research and I would like to scribble this deduction before I forget. Please ask your question and I'll try to answer it."

He suddenly whirled her seat and stared intently into her face. "Why are you avoiding me?"

She was slightly taken back by his unusual irate manner but quickly recovered before turning the seat around again to place her pen down and stood. She turned to meet his eyes with cool determination, "I'm not avoiding you. If that is all, I really should get back to work." She took a few steps away from him when she felt a grip on her wrist.

"I know avoidance when I see it." She froze and her eyes widened at him. He looked intently in her eyes for the familiar glow that he had become companion to but saw nothing. "What's wrong, Ami?" _How did it get to be like this?_

She ripped her hand free and pulled away from him as if his touch had scorched her. "You're reading too much into it." The temperature of the room felt strangely colder for the little hot planet. The frosty aura she gave would have frozen the room but her blue eyes showed different. Zoisite was dumbfounded to see this reaction from her and was concerned for the meaning behind those eyes. A sudden barrier had seemed to be thrown between them and he was not sure how to break it.

"Oh my. I seemed to have stepped into a lovers' quarrel."

Amelia turned and Zoisite bowed at the appearance of the newcomer. "Mother." "Your Majesty."

The woman before them stood majestically with long ocean blue hair that flowed to her waist. Her face was longer than that of Amelia but Amelia's eyes were unmistakably from her. Her eyes dance with amusement at the state of events and a playful grin crossed her lips. "Well, anyone passing may have thought so."

Both remained silent as the tension seemed to slip from the room. Amelia gazed at the queen, "Are you looking for me?"

The queen smiled kindly and shook her head, "No. I came to see General Zoisite."

"May I be excused then?" The queen waited and gazed at her intently. Amelia averted her gaze.

The queen nodded, "Very well."

Amelia turned toward the general but avoided his eyes. "If you will excuse me, General, I shall take my leave." With a graceful bow, she turned and was gone. Zoisite watched as she left the room before he realized the queen was looking at him intently.

"I have never seen anyone get _that_ reaction from the princess." Zoisite shifted uncomfortably but did his best to maintain contact with her gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but Queen Atalan held up a hand, "That's alright. Your personal affairs are your own. I give her that much." _Besides, this may not be so bad for her._ He remained silent and she grinned at him. She looked at the desk and books around the room before continuing, "It would seem the princess is very impressed with you. A feat not normally easy to accomplish, I can assure you."

He was grateful for the compliment but was becoming rather uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "Your Majesty wishes to see me about something."

She clapped her hands, "Ah yes. There will be a ball tomorrow night and I have come to ensure you will attend the event." Zoisite held her gaze momentarily as if to question her but not daring to. Her grin widened, "However, I suppose the general knows that and does not believe me but it is mostly true." She turned to walk out but turned as her hand touched the handle, she looked at him. "By the way, please dress appropriately. The day calls for a great celebration."

"As Her Majesty commands," he bowed.

"We will be announcing Princess Amelia's betrothal." She waited a few moments to take in his reaction. He had hesitated slightly then he stood erect before her. His eyes betrayed nothing of the turmoil inside. Amused, she turned away. "I hope you will congratulate her and wish for her happiness." Then she left.

His hand had dropped to his side as he barely whispered, "Of course." He looked down at his hand to find it firmly clenched. _How did it come to this?_

-------------------------------------

Morning was drawing near and she could see the sun caressing the horizon. She sighed inwardly and prepared herself for the upcoming day. A frown etched into her face and her annoyance was evident. It had been one week and she had yet to carry out her task. It seemed strange that she had put it off for so long. Her reasoning was that she had merely been too busy to take care of it. _Also, the fact you are avoiding him._

_Flashback_

_Intolerable. Reina fumed. She must have murdered millions in her past life since the deities found it fit to punish her all this week. That morning had not gone well. She had not slept well. Luna had not forgotten the tardy incident the other day and took her vengeance by announcing how kind she was to come on time in front of the entire Terran entourage. Reina had graced by thankfully. She had apologized to Endymion who smiled and told her to think nothing of it. Then she caught his eye. The damnable man had the audacity to wink._

_The generals were giving her momentary glances throughout breakfast. She was seething inwardly as she realized that she had not asked him to keep her telepathy secret. She would be damned if she ever admitted to being outwitted by the likes of him. He was marked a dead man._

_Queen Serenity had excused the absence of the outers but assured them that the outers were now at home and awaiting to meet with the ambassadors. Reina was dishearten that Ra had left without saying good bye and wondered what was going on in the outer system. Breakfast ended and Serena insisted they needed to go out to the gardens together. Unsurprisingly, Serena had accompanied Endymion. Reina had planned to follow the two as warden but she was suddenly intercepted by Kunzite. Reina did well to remain reserved. Melina was not helpful as she turned to her beloved cousin and asked him the same. They left the others to determine their fate._

_After a long period of utter silence, Reina peered around to see no one other than him and her. She paused and asked him to go back. He inclined his head and turn about in the direction they come. They did not say a word which made her feel rather uncomfortable. He did not glance at her but his sudden invitation still irked her. She was about to inquire why the stoic general had done so when a loud cry filled the air. Kunzite and Reina looked at each other and scurried to the direction in which it came. There stood in front of them two laughing blondes in the lily pond. Melina was soaking wet and clutching her stomach laughing. She pointed to her companion who had a lily pad adorned on his head. Reina glanced to see Kunzite's brow quivering while looking passively down at the two miscreants. Neither blonde noticed much since they began to splash each other with glee. _

_Reina shouted at them to come out that instant. Both blondes looked pitifully sad at her with their double puppy blue eyes. Reina huffed as both blondes but suddenly caught the gleam that had appeared simultaneously between them. Without much time to react, she had been pulled into the pool as well. Both blondes laugh gleefully at the sight of the Martian princess wet from head to toe. _

"_What in Hades Mina?"_

_Mina wagged a finger before her, "Now…now…all fun and more fun is fun, Rei."_

_Reina stared at her incredulously. She wanted to ask what insanity had possessed her in assisting THAT fiendish man. "It's all work and no play..." She sent a wave of water towards her friend who dodged while chuckling. Mina turned around to find the other had suddenly disappeared. With a twinkle in her eye, she turned and ran in pursuit. "Mina!" Poor man. Reina could merely imagine what torture the Venusian princess was concocting. A hand appeared before her and she glanced up to see a smiling General. His blue coat had been cast aside the edge of the pool leaving him in his trousers and white tunic. Soaking wet, the tunic clung to his body revealing a well-chiseled chest and muscular arms. That was not as impressive as the sight of him with the sun shining upon wet golden locks and clear blue eyes that shone. She really hated him. She slapped the hand away. "I don't need your help. May I remind you that you were the one who pulled me in?"_

"_Plus one princess," he added gleefully. _

"_Doesn't matter. I don't need your help."_

_Suddenly, he leaned above her and strong arms lifted her from the waters. "What are you doing?" _

"_Her Highness doth protest too much. It is a knight's duty to rescue his princess."_

_She punched him in the chest. "Put me down this instance."_

"_If you insist," he smirked. He dropped her unceremoniously to the ground near the edge of the pool and stepped out. Reina shot a murderous glare for his manhandling her. His fist at his hips and his gaze amused. "You look like you're trying to burn a hole in me."_

_Her eyes flared at him and it took ever once of her control to not murder him right then and there. She gritted through her teeth, "Well, it would be much better than you deserve."_

"_What is it that I have done?"_

"_You told them!"_

_He took some time to study the expression upon her face before the realization dawned upon him to what she was referring to. "Oh! That!" He grinned._

_She quickly stood and sent him a look that would have burned an entire army of men. "OH THAT? What do you mean 'Oh that'? Yes…THAT! You…You…You… BASTARD!" Her hand burned hot with the need to scorch and disintegrate. Her planet would forgive her surely. A minor menace could be overlooked. It was a matter of national security. He needed to DIE! _

_He raised a brow. "No need for name calling, Firebird. You would have been the same had you been in my position."_

"_That's NOT the point." One incantation that all it would take. He'd be dust. _

"_It's a possibility." His gaze never left hers._

_She hesitated slightly but did not drop her hand. "What is?"_

_He sighed and walked over to retrieve his coat from where he had tossed it. "I told them that it is known that some members of the royal Martian family had traits of telepathy." He then came towards her again making a clear point to stand close to her. He peered down triumphantly at the advantage of his height. "And that's all." _

_She did not avert her eyes from him but her heart had begun to inexplicable beat faster. When the anger had dissipated, she didn't know. However, this would have to be dealt with. She bowed her head slightly before turning and walking towards the direction of the palace. Her sudden change in mood confused him. He suddenly felt hot outside like his feet were on hot dinner plates. Suddenly the sensation was sheering and he leapt back into the pool._

_Reina could hear the yelp of pain and smiled. Quid pro quo, jerk._

_End Flashback_

After making certain that all was ready for the Terran guest, who remained a nuisance to no end, she busied herself with business of state that she had insisted needed to be fulfilled due to her leave of absence despite Demos and Phobos protests that all had been taken care of. She just could not help it. The man had seemed to have developed some inner pleasure in finding any excuse to bother her, converse with her, and on rare occasion, touch her. She sighed inwardly, the man was impossible. _You know you're just running away. Mina is going to skin you alive. _She gave a flick of her long ebony hair. She assured herself mentally that she would take care of the matter tonight but now she needed to get something else done.

"This exercise will test your skill and agility in a difficult environment. Each team has been given arrows with respectively colors. The object is to finish off the other team." The owner of the voice turned his attention towards a man mounted on a steed next to her. "The Special Forces unit is ready, Captain."

"Thank you, lieutenant." The man's horse shifted slightly and looked at her. "We're ready, Commander Mars." She glanced around at the new trainees freshly awoken but with keen awareness in their young eyes. She then nodded then riled her horse toward the observation ground.

The lieutenant reined his horse, "Begin!" The teams broke out of their ranks to the autumn red forest behind them.

She sat on her white steed from a distance from the training ground of the thick forest. Her amethyst eyes darted amongst the trees for sudden movements of arrows. She heard rustling sounds of eager feet through the brushes. Slowly men and women on their horses began to emerge into the clearing after being critically hit. Some had a look of utter defeat while others showed a look of pure agitation. She smirked and waited in anticipation for the team that would emerge victorious.

Something caught her eye as she looked down the grove. She paused slightly as her eyes made out a rose color dress and a little red headed girl playing with a round object. _Why is that girl…?_ Strangely, a sense of uneasiness shot through her at the sight of the girl in the midst of their training. She shifted her horse slightly. "Captain, perhaps it would be wise to remove that girl." The captain adjacent nodded towards his lieutenant and the young man started forward.

A rustle came from the trees and a struggled cry. Her eyes darted to see a stray arrow emerge from the forest. Without much thought, the incantations left her lips and a burst of fire shot from her hand. Reina wondered if her spell would reach the girl in time. The oblivious girl suddenly turned but had no time to cry out.

A figure suddenly jumped in front of her as the fireball hit the arrow and sent it flying towards one of the trees where it stuck blazing in fire. She could see the lieutenant bounding forward toward the spot where the little girl was but she could not see her. She frowned slightly and the grip on her reins tightened. She felt disgusted with herself that she had let her emotions get the better of her. She did not turn to the captain but she knew he was looking at her intently. She spoke softly, "That is enough for the day. Please find out the victor of our exercise." The captain nodded and trotted forward on his steed. He stole a glance at her as he passed but could read nothing from her expression before he went to his division.

She awaited the departure of the captain before leaning her steed forward. Her violet eyes focused upon the lieutenant speaking to the person with the child. She saw him nod and watched him return.

"The child is alright, Commander."

She nodded. "Please return to your division."

He bowed his head and shifted his horse to leave. "The man is the Terran General, ma'am."

She did well to hide her surprise and nodded. The man reared his steed and left her with her thoughts.

She waited for the faint sound of hooves before proceeding forward to where they stood. The child was smiling as Jadeite smiled softly at her before placing a kiss on her hand. At the sound of the mount's hooves, he turned and shielded the child from sight. She dismounted and proceeded towards them. "She is alright," he grinned. He stood and pulled the girl in front of him. She glanced at him then kneeled before her. The girl's hair was deep apple red and eyes that were crimson. _ Such eyes for a child_. Reina looked directly at her and could see the awe in her young eyes.

"Were you frightened?" The girl quickly shook her head but gave no response. She merely looked up at Jadeite who smiled. Reina patted her head before standing. "We should find…"

"Stella! Stella!"

The three turned and saw a woman racing to their spot. The girl dashed towards her and leapt into her open arms. "Mommy!"

The woman embraced the child tightly, "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Mommy, look it's Sailor Mars." The girl pointed towards Reina.

The woman stood and bowed to them. "I hope she didn't cause any trouble." Reina shook her head and the woman bowed again before taking the little girl's hand. "Bow Stella, dear." The little girl made a perfect curtsey before shouting her thanks. Both mother and daughter walked away hand in hand then disappeared into the forest.

"Well, eventful morning."

Reina turned to face him. She mentally confirmed that he was still one and the same. The eyes clear even to the early rise of the morning and the ever present smirk. "You're an early riser, General."

"Just thought it was a nice morning for a walk," He returned.

Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. _What was he…_ She turned away to grab hold of the reins of her horse. "I see…Most fortunate that you _happened _to walk right into a training ground."

"I had no idea." He watched her mount and took in her appearance. Very much the sculpture of the lady he saw in the Moon garden except in color. She wore a form fitting uniform with red short skirt that exposed long legs, feet that adorned sharp red heels, and a tiara encrusted with a red stone. The legendary Sailor Mars in the living flesh. A flick of her ebony hair pulled him from his thoughts.

"Is that so?"

"I just happened upon this area when I saw the arrow coming towards the girl. Luckily you deflected the arrow or it would have made a rather nasty bruise and a trip for the maid." She gave him an incredulous look before turning her horse away. "Going so soon?"

"I don't have time to deal with Terrans."

"How about a duel then?" She halted the horse but did not turn to look at him.

"You are no match for me." Her words contained a severe certainty that one would never doubt her.

A smile graced his lips and a gleam shone in his eyes. "One does not know until one tries."

She finally turned with a cool glare. "Bear in mind to refrain from traveling upon the training ground. I will not be held responsible should anything unfortunate befall you."

He smirked, "For a Martian woman, you are certainly cold."

She turned away and gently nudged her horse forward. "For a Terran General, your self-awareness is lacking. That tree should show you well enough. You are no match for me." Then she signaled the steed into a trot and left him.

He turned to glance at the tree that the arrow had pierced. There was a smoldering black mark.

-------------------------------------

I wanted to have more favor to Ami. She's got lots of spirit just need the right catalyst. ;) I didn't want her to necessarily be the meek character all the time. My interaction between Rei and Jadeite is still a work in progress. I have to rewrite this over and over but there you have it! What did you think? Please review for me since I would love some direction on how my story is going so far. Ja-ne!


	17. Chapter 17: To Give or Not To Give

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me.

It has been so long, ne? It took me a while before I could even think of publishing this chapter. Lots of revising and rewriting but I think it is pretty good. I want the action to come soon though. Sigh. But! Love cannot be rushed.

Thanks to those who have reviewed and also added me. I'm glad to see people are still reading despite the slow updates. Enjoy!

**Notre Epoque: Our Time**

**To Give Or Not to Give**

* * *

_She could feel her heart beating violently in her chest as she ran down the dark corridor. The sound of her heels clicked loudly in her ears as they tapped upon the stone tiles. She had received the summons, a form of telepathic communication to those of the Royal Martian family in cases of urgency. However, in all her years, this was the first time she had ever received it. Abandoning the Terran general on the dance floor, she raced to the teleportal. Was her planet being attacked? Why would Demos and Phobos summon me? She waited for the red light to clear from her vision to see Phobos standing before her. Anxiety and fear clearly on her face. _

"_What is it, Phobos?"_

"_Princess Reina, your father."_

_Tension seized her body as she quickly walked by Phobos to her father's quarters with Phobos hastily following. "What has happened?"_

"_He had a stroke and has been taken to his chamber."_

"_Doctor…"_

"_Doctor Tomo is there examining him but we thought it best to call you."_

_Reina nodded. "Go see to Demos. The summons must have drained all her energy." With that command, she quickened her pace through the dark corridors until finally reaching the doors of his room. She quickly entered and could make out a dim light emitting from his room. Doctor Tomo stood over him with his hand on her father's wrist and eyes closed in concentration. Reina made no noise but slowly approached him and waited. When he finally lifted his head, he gently replaced the hand down before turning to her. _

"_He has been calling for you."_

_Reina's eyes widen in surprise. For me? The doctor stepped aside for her to stand next to him. Her heart began to beat faster once again. What should she do? What should she say? A sound escaped his lips and she could see his dark eyes flutter open. Before she could stop her lips, she called out to him. His dark eyes turned to her not with the usually cold stare but a slight softness she had never seen in his eyes before. She quickly turned but no longer saw the doctor in the room. "Hold on. I'll get…"_

_A firm hold grabbed her wrist. She froze fully aware of the callous hand that held onto her. She slowly turned to him questioningly. "Forgive me." Pure shock drained all the color from her features. What? He could not lift himself from his bed and as she came towards him his hold on her wrist became weak. She was astonished at what was happening. She looked down at her father. His long ebony hair fanned out slightly on the white pillow and his once strong features were now pale and drenched in sweat. She moved closer to him knowing that he was in a state of delirium and did not know what he was doing. This man could not be him. Her father would never apologize. _

_She did not know what had taken control of her senses but her lips finally whispered, "There's nothing to forgive." However, she knew that was a lie. A lie she had given because she thought this was the last time he would hear her. A lie that could not possibly bury years of neglect, pain, and loneliness but she reasoned that it would be what 'she' would have wanted. _

"_Forgive me." She could barely catch the words and had to lean closer to hear him. "Don't go. I will tell her."_

"_Who?"_

_His breathing was becoming weaker and his eyes were losing the battle with fatigue. "Reina."_

_Reina's eyes widen, "Tell me what?"_

"_Don't go….Reiya." His battle for consciousness was giving out and his hand finally slid from her wrist. She could see his eyes slowly closing and suddenly fear gripped hold over her. "Wait." His form on the bed began growing further and further away from her. She ran towards him as the room became suddenly dark. She stretched out her arm as she ran. "Wait. Tell me what?" He finally disappeared into the abyss and suddenly her surroundings became ablaze in fire, ash and crimson blood. The Martian palace was crumbling and suddenly the ground beneath her feet rumbled and cracked. She wanted to scream but no sound emerged from her throat. The ground shook and gave way beneath her. She was falling. She stretched out her hand as a last plea for help. A blinding light flashed and someone called out her name. _

"Your Highness!" She suddenly roused from her place on the warm wooden floor. Her features were covered in cold sweat as her frantic eyes search the now silent flames before her. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Demos whose eyes were filled with concern for her. "Your Highness, what happened?"

Her eyes made out the meditating room that she sat in. She must have fallen asleep there again. She raised a shaky hand and touched the notch at her neck where her pendant once been. She lost it that night. It was her mother's given to her by none other than her father as a remembrance of the loving mother she had barely known. She chased away a tear that threatened to defile her features. It was no longer there to give her comfort. However, that dream made her insides cold. What did it mean? What was this ominous feeling?

Something cool touched her forehead and she looked up to see Demos's face wiping her sweat drenched forehead with a damp cloth. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

The beating of her heart slowed and her breath became steady. She placed a hand to stop her guardian and gave a ghost of a smile. "I'm alright. Just a dream." Demos made a motion as if to protest but the look in her mistress' eyes told her to be still and that she would tell her in due time. She usually did. "What is it, Demos?"

The blue-eyed guardian sighed. "His Majesty has awakened and…wait!" She could no longer hear her guardian as she raced towards the palace. He was asking for her. There were so many questions racing through her mind. What had he meant that night? And what did he want to tell her? One point was sure. He did love her mother. She saw it evident in his eyes. As a young child, she would frequently ask him about her but he said very little and revealed even less. However, that night was proof enough that he loved her mother more deeply than she ever gave him credit for. She had never thought that there was more to him and was not sure if she could come to terms with this.

She had finally reached the hall and at the end would be the room but then her footsteps began to slow and suddenly she had become quite conscious of where she stood. She stopped before reaching the threshold. Violet eyes stared intently at the extravagantly engraved mahogany door that barred her entry. A turn and push would be enough to gain access within yet it was her own internal barrier that allowed her to do no more than touch the rough surface with her fingertips. A monsoon of emotions struggled within her as to what she should do. She let out a breath when the door suddenly opened and her eyes widen in surprise. An old hunched man gingerly strolled out, showing no surprise to see her there.

"Princess Reina, I see you are here."

She slowly nodded but gave no reply. He was unsurprised. As a child, the young princess was the same. He had become quite accustom to her lack of words especially around her father. "He is awake," he simply stated.

"Is he…" she clamped down her lips as the possibility seemed frightening some how.

The doctor pitied the poor girl who obviously loss at what to do. He gave a nod of his head. "He is strong as always." He saw the look of relief in her eyes and patted her softly on the shoulder. "He has always been strong." She nodded and gave an attempt of a smile. Then he walked past her.

"Doctor Tomo?"

He waved a hand back at her but did not turn. "I am going to get breakfast. He won't listen to this old man." With those words, she watched him disappear. Her gaze returned to the large doors that were now slightly ajar. She sighed inwardly and tried to calm the anxiousness in the pit of her stomach. She pushed the door further and stepped in. She had been told that as a child, she would escape from her caretakers for this place but that had changed long ago and now the sitting room she had entered was as alien to her as a new foreign land. She crossed the sitting room to the bedroom and quietly entered.

To find her father not in bed was unsurprising, then again it would have been a surprise if he was. She stood at the threshold silently observing him. His ebony hair was combed and tied back. He adorned a dark maroon rob that matched his eyes. The scene seemed sincere and peaceful as he looked out the window. However, she knew he was aware of her and it would be best to make her presence known. King Fieyro was everything but a patient man. "Sire, you called for me?"

A moment passed as he quietly stood as if in silent contemplation as to what to say. His hands firmly clasped behind his back and his stance solid. "What do you have to report?"

Reina mentally reprimanded herself for that faint trace of hope she had felt inside. "Doctor Tomo said…"

"Responsibilities must come first."

"You need to…"

"Reina, as princess and heir, you must learn that your duty to your kingdom must be foremost."

The reproof was controlled and soft which surprised her slightly.

"Queen Serenity wants peace."

"Peace," he scoffed. He continued to look out the window. "And she purposed _that_ by sending us a _…_?" He stopped his tirade as if the last word would leave something distasteful on his lips.

"She plans for Princess Serena to marry Prince Endymion."

"That woman…" The last part came out more like a whisper but Reina swore it sounded like "her wish."

"What?" Reina could sense the displeasure in his eyes but he made no more comment about his words.

"What else?"

"She asked us to please comply with her request and help the Terran ambassador."

He finally turned to look at her. His maroon eyes were cold and unreadable. The he looked away back towards the window. "Had this been your grandfather's time, that _Terran_ would have never set foot in this palace." His voice was unusually calm but that did not take away from any of his harshness. Reina forced herself to not roll her eyes. "The council will meet tomorrow."

She took a step forward, "What? But you haven't informed him. Besides, you need your rest." She did not understand but it felt as if her lips had moved upon their own accord. _Why was she defending him?_

King Fieyro turned his maroon eyes upon her once more. "He will be grateful to any audience given to him. It's been nearly a week and I've rested enough." He simply stated.

Her hand clenched into a fist but she bit her lip from speaking further. Putting him in front of the Martian council without proper preparation was a fate even she would not wish upon him.

"Reina, prepare yourself since you will also be joining this time." She had not noticed when he had moved from the window to the vanity but stared at his back as if seeing something growing from it.

She would sit in this time. _Why? _She curtseyed. "Yes." Then left.

* * *

The air was surprisingly cool for the red planet, a deep contrast to its elemental symbol. The air was fresh and filling. His cerulean eyes scanned the horizon. The lingering blooded sand suggested a wasteland that would be barren on Terra. However, the red-yellow trees at his back suggested flourishing life. He smirked to himself. The thought seemed to be very similar to the planet's princess, unforgiving yet so astoundingly beautiful.

_*Flashback*_

_The wind thrashed at their faces as the horses continued on a road that only their hooves could have felt. The blinding sand whirred around them making him pull the hood of his cape closer around his face. A heavy tap upon his shoulder made him turn slightly. Her gloved hand pointed him to a forest that seemed to separate the hard sand from what lay beyond. The soldiers that had followed quickly dismounted as they reached the clearing._

_Jadeite watched as she dismounted her horse and pulled off her cloak. He observed her movements as she gently flicked off the sand that had settled in the folds of her cloak before pulling his horse over to hers. "Why did we stop here?"_

_She grabbed a bag from her saddle, pulled something out before tossing the sack to him. "The horses need to rest. How'd you feel carrying 200 pounds through the sandstorm?" She looked suggestively at the boxes he had transported with him and glared. "Plus, all your additional baggage. Why did you need all that anyway?"_

"_It will serve its purpose." He reached into the satchel and pulled out a red apple. "I apologize for not expecting to land in a desert." _

_She replied scathingly, "Not all of us can cut down millions trees for landing fields."_

"_Yet it would be more convenient."_

_She gave a scrutinizing look as if the mere suggestion made him the greatest idiot in the world. "Every living thing has a life essence that shouldn't be cut down just for the fancy of convenience."_

_He held up his hands in surrender and gave a mock wounded look. Before she could give any other remark his horse snatched the raised apple from his hand. Jadeite was about to protest. _

"_You dawdle too much. He'll just keep at it if you don't show him who is master." He turned only to have the sack taken from his grip. He watched her pull out another apple and then fixed her gaze at the horse. She stretched out her hard with the apple but made no other motion. The horse stared as if silently waging war to see who is master. Her gaze did not waver. The horse's neck drooped and he trolloped forward and took the apple in his mouth. She patted him and stroked his nuzzle._

"_Perhaps, it would be better if I was a horse." She sighed and gave thanks that his jeering was merely whispered and the men showed no signs of hearing. She stroked the horse once more before turning to walk past him._

"_The master needs to show respect and the horse will do likewise. Thus, the horse is far better than any man." She walked past him to the saddle of her horse where she secured the sack. _

"_You are saying that horses are more trustworthy then men?" he asked whimsically. _

"_The greatest treachery a horse is capable is to throw you off its back. Men, however…" She turned to see him with an amused smirk. Her frown obviously displayed her lack of trust yet he still maintained that smirk. What conceit._

"_However?" he continued to grin._

_She gave a huff before grabbing the reins of her horse. "Men…lie and cheat. Men can pilfer and destroy a woman of her self-dignity." _

"_You make us sound like the scum of the universe."_

_A cynically grin crept upon her features the closest he has ever seen to a smile. It was deadly captivating. "I wouldn't be too far off."_

_*End Flashback*_

"So here you are." Jadeite turned to see the raven beauty emerge amongst the foliage towards him.

"You found me." He grinned slightly at the glimpse of confusion that sparked in her eyes and the slight hesitation in her steps. How a person could be hot then so cold was intriguing to say the least.

"I just happened upon you. Phobos was looking to tell you about the assembly with the council tomorrow."

"So I've heard."

She came to stand next to him and peered at the view. He amazingly said no more and did the same. For a while, neither spoke but for once stood comfortably in each other's company. She loved this view as she stepped closer to the edge where the green grass ended to meet a slightly sandy slope down to the meet the red sands. Her amethyst eyes drank in the red vastness. The red endless horizon brought illusions of vast possibilities and infinite wonder. At times, it seemed tempting to let it go, leaving all behind; her responsibilities, duties, and most of all, her destiny. Here, she dared to venture these thoughts.

She suddenly felt the tension of being observed. She glanced from the corner of her eye to see once more that smirk upon his face. "This view is far better."

She let out a rather unladylike huff which he had concluded was a characteristic habit. "You are too lax."

His grin widened, if that were possible. He seemed intrigued and he quirked a blonde eyebrow. "How so?"

"Shouldn't you be preparing for tomorrow?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then turned to the view, "Are you showing concern? Why, Firebird, I'm touched."

"I merely pity your planet for its choice in ambassador. The Martian council is not a trifle. They can slaughter you."

He gave a yawn which served only to irk her. He stretched out his arms before sitting upon the cool grass. "And to think, I thought I was growing on you."

She shook her head at him, "By your answer, I take it you are not."

He smirked then patted the ground next to him. "Come, sit down." She raised a brow at him which earned for the first time a genuine smile from him. A thought flashed through her mind that it was a beautiful smile. It was honest. "Don't worry. Truce." He held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated then ignored the hand when she settled down a good two feet away. He dropped the hand and decided that it would be the best he could get out of her. He sighed. "I presume His Majesty is doing better."

She quickly turned her eyes on him. It was not a question. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen His Majesty since I've arrived."

"He's been engaged," she simply stated.

He smirked, "Strange how strong families find the need to hide every sign of weakness even the most natural ones." She didn't answer but looked ahead as the sun which once dangled high the sky now drooped closer to the horizon. Its colors radiated against the red sands with its own shades of orange, red, and gold. "Mine was the same." She turned to face him but his attention seemed fixated upon the scenery. "My father said weakness was never an option. The body was no exception."

A frown crossed her features but he still did not look at her. "Why are you telling me all this?"

He shrugged his shoulders then stretched himself out to lie down. His arms were used to cushion his head. She did not like the fact that he had positioned himself near her. Not quite touching but his hands nearly brushed the fabric of her dress. She shifted uncomfortably but did not move away since she thought it best not to let him know he was getting to her. "Will you be there tomorrow?"

She shifted her eyes towards him. "Where?"

"The assembly." His cerulean eyes seemed expectant as their gazes met. The blue orbs did not hold any of their usual mockery.

A stream of thoughts rushed through her mind. One in particular wanted to brush his hair. She turned to the darkening sky. "Perhaps." All became quiet as both remained silent unawares to a dark figure that retreated into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Stormy eyes gazed around the faces of people laughing, drinking and dancing. He did wonder at times that people had time for such things when there were so many other things that were far more important. The only reason he had ever attended these balls were for their political purposes. His eyes darted among the faces of the council members and people of court recalling all the information he could collect on them. After making some effort to acquaint himself with various important members, his attention drifted towards the sound of laughter resounding from the balcony for all the world to see.

Impassive eyes surveyed a crowd of young men surrounding a giggling young woman standing in the near darkness outside. The only source of radiating light was that coming from the ball itself. He sighed internally before motioning forward towards the group. The last few days had been abominable and he concluded it must have been due to _her_. Upon a few days of reflection after the incident, Kunzite could not deny that his actions in the marketplace were questionable. The implication of her being a slave would not go well had the court discovered it.

Most women would merely ignore or snub him after being slighted. She, however, found it appropriate to _forgive him_ and admitted that if she had encountered the same situation she'd done the same. Afterwards, she began to plague him incessantly. He had to give her credit that at the very least she let him get his work done and the appropriate amount of sleep. However, she would insist upon sharing meals, joining him in the library, or going on walks together. He never had a moment's peace. The woman could find him no matter where he was in the palace. The ball had proven to be a form of relief of her presence since she could not focus all her attention on him. He, however, could not shake this bothersome sensation in his gut and seeing the attention she gave to others did not help matters.

As he drew near, he could see the admiration and lust apparent in the eyes of the men around her and an innocent but mischievous look in hers. Upon his arrive, Princess Melina looked at him and smiled. She donned a beautiful gown of shimmering gold which he mentally noted was splendid with her pale skin and glowed amidst the presence of the stars due to a lack of a moon. Her golden hair glistened as the ray of the stars touched gently upon the delicate strands. The goddess of Venus in many ways. "General Kunzite. How do you do?"

He bowed gracefully. "Your Highness." He was about to ask her to dance before she turned to the crowd of youths surrounding her. With an elegant smile, "If you would excuse me, gentlemen, business before dancing." After a few protests and compliments, Kunzite watched the bunch of youths dispel from the veranda and soon they were alone.

"I hope you don't mind if we sit this one out. I adore dancing but need to give the feet a rest. Do you like the ball so far?" When he made no immediate answer, she placed her hands behind her back and tilted her head to peer at his face. "What? Woman got your tongue?" He flinched slightly then looked at her inquisitively. She laughed, "Well, at least we know you can respond." She turned to the corner of the terrace to a couple a chairs that had been situated for guest and lowered herself into one. She crossed her legs and rested her chin on a perched hand. She looked at him and smiled. "Would you care to join me?" Without a word, he took the chair opposite of her and sat.

"Oh my! Please relax, General." She loved this game of playing hostess. It was fun.

He replied smoothly, "I am relaxed."

Her chin slipped from her hand but she caught herself and sat back up. "Oh…I see." For a while, they only looked at each other. Music and laughter wavered in from the adjacent room but neither said a word. She did not avert her gaze from him and remained motionless until a grin graced her lips reaching to her eyes. "You blinked."

Kunzite eyed her, "Pardon?"

"The first one to blink loses. Therefore, I win." There was a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"I was not aware Your Highness liked games." He responded flatly.

She pouted, "You are not making this easy for me."

"If Her Highness says so." He inclined his head.

She stood exasperated. "I told you. I have a name. It's Melina or Mina." She slumped down in the chair again. Her breathing steady and tranquility returned once again. She sighed inwardly at the man across from her. No matter how much she tried she couldn't get the stoic man to let up. She spent the last few days raking her brain for things that could amuse him instead of working for hours on end. She ensured that he ate and kept him company when he was in the library. She would suggest rather amusing activities which he had always politely declined. No matter what she did to play the perfect little hostess, her plans would be thwarted by his stubbornness to not enjoy life. However, she could understand. The meeting with the Venusian council was approaching and had she been the one in his shoes, she would probably burn the midnight oil as well. How was she going to find information about the Terrans, if he was going to be so difficult? "How long have you been a guardian?"

He raised a brow and pondered at her sudden curiosity. He concluded that it would be best to appease her. "Nearly 16 years."

She did not seem at all surprised and smiled, "Well?" He looked at her inquisitively, "Aren't you going to ask me a question?"

"I believe Her…" She gave him a disapproving look warning him to not cross her. "Melina-sama would not find an old man entertaining."

"You're not getting away with that."

"Does Melina-sama want to play this game?"

"Yes, she does." He remained silent as she rapped her fingers on the wooden armrest, "So…"

"It would be Her….Melina-sama's turn."

She opened her mouth to retort but thought back and laughed. "So, it is. Then you were guardian at 16 when Endymion was 6, how did that transpire?"

He shifted a bit at the questions. Something about her unnerved him. It wasn't an unpleasant question but it was digging somewhere he did not desire.

She could sense his hesitation. "You can ask a personal question next."

He eyed her. "I won the Mushakan tournament."

_Short and sweet._ She laughed, "I think you cheated out of your way with that one, General Kunzite. Shouldn't we get to know each other better? After all we are allies. Have some fun!" Her eyes danced merrily at him but he gave no response to her bluntness. This earned a crestfallen pout from her which he determined she had the habit of doing.

"Shall I get Melina-sama something to drink?"

Her pout deepened which he looked upon impassively and seeing no relenting in his eyes, she lowered her head in defeat. A soft smile crossed her lips and she gazed at him, "No, I'm alright but if you wanted to return to the party, General. Please don't bare it out here upon my account."

Her eyes shifted slightly after the words left her lips and her eyes averted to the side.

"Your…Melina-sama is too kind. It is far better out here."

She turned and looked out at the horizon. The twinkling of lights coming in from the city beyond that mingled with the stars above made it seem like a universal abyss. She smiled at the thought that despite the symbolism of glory and radiance of her planet, it seemed strange that they had no moon of their own. No light to emit from above to provide guidance to the inhabitants. However, as she looked out again to the lights, she could not determine a better home. "Yes, it's not like the other kingdoms." She smiled back at him, "But it's home."

He inclined his head in understanding and gazed out as well. A gentle wind blew and engulfed both of them. She took a moment to look at him. His silver hair blowing gently with the slight breeze. He looked handsome in his military style white suit. He had that air of one who upheld dignity above all and his eyes were intelligent. She glanced at him from the corner then suddenly stood and bent close to him with a smile that reach her eyes. "Would you like to dance, Kunz?"

His eyes gaze impassively into her glistening ones. Her inconsiderateness to the conventions of men and women was beyond his comprehension. He would have originally thought such a proposal rude and unbecoming for a woman.

"Unless, you are too much of a gentleman to take an offer from a lady?" Her question was meant to tease him a bit but he suddenly stood which made her fall back in her seat. Suddenly, she had the dredging sensation that she had somehow offended him and she could not shake the feeling of dread from her words. "I…"

He bowed to her. "I'm sorry to put Melina-sama in such an awkward place…"

"Kunz, I didn't mean…"

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

He looked up at her with no trace of emotion but she suddenly felt relieved that she had not offended him. She looked at his perfectly gloved hand and smiled as she took it. "Of course." He pulled her up and made an attempt to draw them inside but she held fast. "Can we do it out here?" He quirked an eyebrow at her question but she shied away from his gaze. "It is hot inside," she simply exclaimed.

She could sense his hesitation but he inclined his head. He placed her hand on his shoulder and waited the sound of the waltz before beginning. A few moments into the song, he heard the slight sound of stifled giggles and looked at her inquisitively. She looked up at him and smiled. "You know, Kunz, for such a serious man, you dance wonderfully."

"Melina-sama is too kind."

She laughed harder at that, "You're too much, Kunz." After a while, she finally calmed and allowed the sound of the music to engulf them. For the first time, she thought she could see a little into him now. He wasn't as hard as he made himself to be. Perhaps, he was just as guarded as she was. She smiled at herself at the realization that he and she actually had something in common. "You never asked your question." She could tell he was looking at her despite his impassive eyes. She smiled, "From our game."

He continued to dance as if he did not hear her. _Perhaps, he doesn't want to know more about me._ She sighed softly to herself.

"Do you always laugh at everything?"

They had stopped dancing as both looked at each other neither would avert their gaze. A pregnant pause filled the air. Surprisingly, he had not removed his hand from her waist and held her hand in its dancing position. She blinked at him with something that he could not decipher. Her grin changed into a full-fledged smirk.

"Everything…Jokes, duties, responsibilities, sadness, illness, weakness, loneliness, fights, arguments…"

He looked at her with an air of disbelief. The music had ended and they pulled apart from each other. "Loss?"

She paused and assessed him for a bit. The smile, however, did not falter. "Especially that."

Her answer was with such certainty that he mentally doubted her sanity. What would a mere child know about loss? Could a child like her, who had everything at her feet and spoon fed to her, understand the consequences as of result of battle or war, the loss of a loved one, or the yearning of something one can never have. He remained silent and both were saved by the arrival of a servant who whispered to her before she nodded. She gazed at him once more and her cheerful persona returned and banished the serious one he had just met a moment ago.

"Everything… because we cannot control everything so why not be happy with what we have? Excuse me, General." Then she walked out.

* * *

Awwwww… I love seeing Minako and Kunzite together. They're so cute. I'm hoping for a little bit more action soon though.

See you at the next chapter!


End file.
